Baby Mine
by WaterlooRoadFanFiction
Summary: A Cesca and Jonah fanfiction written by @Tasha2109 on twitter. Rated T for teacher/pupil relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sign here and here." The guard passed her the black biro and final form. She signed and passed it back. "You're all done." He passed her the clear plastic bag. "Steph will take you out."

She nodded at him. "Thanks." She smiled before being led through the door she had been inside for two years. The prison guard left her outside the door and the gates opened for her. Cesca turned round to look at the grey building.

"Cesca." She spun round to see him. He was stood in front of the car. She blinked to try and hold back the tears. It didn't work and as she ran towards him they streamed out behind her. She jumped into his arms like in her hundreds of dreams and kissed the lips she could only imagine.

"You came." She blinked. At least there was one good thing about the no make up rules.

"As if you even doubted that. I've been waiting two years for you…we've been waiting two years for you." He walked to the back door and after a few moments straightened up again. "Maya. Your Mummy's coming home."

Cesca had to gulp as she looked at the little girl in front of her. Her dark curly hair fell over her ears. Her tanned skin a mixture of Jonah's and her own. "Hello sweetheart." The little girl looked at her confused before burying her head into Jonah's chest.

"Maya say hello to Mummy." The little girl lifted her head.

Cesca saw the sun shining off the tear rolling down her cheek. "No Mummy." The little girls voice quavered before she buried her head back into his chest. Jonah put her back into the car seat.

"Ces she'll be fine in a bit."

"Maybe. She doesn't know who I am Jonah…"

"But she will do. She can't have forgotten. You're her Mum."

"Biologically…but I've been away for two years Jonah…she doesn't remember." How could she? Among Cesca's dreams of being released were haunting memories of the day Maya was born.

_ "Oh…" Cesca grabbed her stomach as she stood up. A watery liquid ran down her legs. She winced as the sharp pain cut across her stomach. _

_ "That's so gross." Jo looked over the edge of the top bunk at Cesca._

_ "Helpful Jo…" She was cut off as another surge hit her. They were coming too soon._

_ Jo jumped off the bed. "Right on Casualty they say summit about breathing right…like in and out."_

_ Cesca laughed. "You may be better than drugs." Jo moved her so she was holding the window sill. Cesca began rocking her hips back and forwards. She didn't know why…but it eased the pain. Behind her she could hear Jo banging on the door. As another contraction hit she couldn't help but think of Jonah. This was all wrong. They should be together. He was meant to be holding her hand. _

_ "Where are the screws?" Jo was still banging the door. "I think you're great and all Ces…but I don't do blood. I don't do much and I don't do babies."_

_ Cesca started to laugh at the horrendous situation before a different pain made her knees buckle and she sank to the floor. She could feel the baby move into her pelvis… "Jo I don't think they're coming…but this baby is."_

_ Cesca could feel the tears rolling down her cheek. Tears for Jonah and the baby…tears for her. She had dreaded this day. She knew that as soon as she came she would be taken away. The courts had agreed that as Jonah was over 18 he could care for Maya. He had refused to press charges, which meant the sentence was cut. She felt another movement inside her…then came the urge to push. _

_ "Jo I need you."_

_ "Ces I've already told you. No blood, no gore, no babies." Cesca screamed as the urge to push became unbearable. Jo looked at the woman on the floor. "You owe me big time girl." She knelt in front of Cesca._

_ "Right I can feel the head. Help me get my pants off, then I'm going to push and you need to get ready to get the baby." Cesca started panting as Jo removed her knickers. _

_ "God Ces I can see the head. It's all wrinkly and gross…"_

_ "Cesca screamed with the next contraction as she pushed. She didn't want to. She couldn't help. She didn't want to lose her baby. She could hear Jo saying something, she didn't know what. She was focused on Jonah on the baby. She pushed with all her being…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on sweetie." Jonah reached into the car and lifted Maya from her car seat. She looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Bedbyes?"

He looked at her and giggled. "Ok, but milk time first." She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ces?" He turned to see where she was.

Cesca looked up at her flat. Their flat. Jonah had explained in his letters that Marcus had paid a chunk off the mortgage and was helping with the payments. She had found it hard to believe, but seeing pictures of Marcus with Maya had made her understand. She could see in his eyes how much he loved the little girl. Her little girl.

"Ces. You ok?" She looked at Jonah holding the baby.

"Yeah. I was just enjoying being out…" She walked towards him and took his free hand as they walked into the house.

Cesca had been expecting many things from the house. The calmness she felt wasn't it. There was very little mess and all there things were as she'd left them.

"I'm going to sort her milk. Then we can talk?" She nodded at Jonah and walked into the living room. She smiled at the toy boxes around the side. A pink bouncer sat in the corner. It felt like home. She walked over to the fireplace. There were photos of her Jonah along side Maya. She stroked the newest one of her daughter. The perfect smile made her cry. She'd missed so much of her life. She turned round and gasped. There on the back wall was their wedding day. They'd only had time for three pictures before she'd been arrested but there they were in black and white blown up on the wall. She couldn't hold her emotions anymore and sobbed as she remembered how happy she had been. She had never felt more right. Then it had all been taken away. She sunk to her knees in front of the pictures. To her right was a blanket. She picked it up and breathed in the soft baby scent. Her Maya. She cradled the material. Grasping for the memories of Maya as a baby. Remembering every smell of the wedding day. Every emotion. Trying to blank the last two years.

She heard the door open. She turned her head and looked at Jonah.

"She's settled, I think you should wake her in the morning."

Cesca started crying again. "I'm no one to her Jonah…"

He got down next to her. "That's not right. You are Cesca Kirby. Wife to Jonah, mother to Maya. No one can ever change that." He cupped her face in his hands. "No one."

She looked into the eyes that she had fallen in love with. "I love you." Then she kissed with all the passion two years in prison had left. With all the pain she had felt and every part of her being.

He kissed her back and pulled her onto his lap. She lifted his shirt. "I need you Jonah. I need all of you."

He nodded. "I can't believe you're mine again." He undid her shirt and kissed her neck moving down across her stomach.

"Jonah…why did you wait for me?" She pulled him closer to kiss her.

"Because there's no one else Ces. You are my one and only. My girl and my everything. Without you I've been half a person."

"You could have anyone though Jonah. You and Maya should have moved on…I don't understand."

Jonah looked at her. "You mean that…after everything we've said and you still don't understand why I waited. Ces you are everything to me…I've never wanted anyone else…I would have waited twenty years to have you in my arms again." He lifted her chin up to look straight into her eyes. "I love you Mrs Kirby."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cesca turned over in bed. She had been awake for at least an hour. It still seemed surreal. She was lying in her own bed, in her own house and next to her husband. The amount of times she had laid in that cell dreaming of it. A single tear welled in her eye and she let it run down her face. She looked over at Jonah. His face was relaxed and beautiful. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't need to wake him up. Instead she sat up and put on her robe.

The flat was quiet and peaceful. Cesca stopped outside Maya's room. She could hear small noises coming from inside. Pushing open the door she crept inside. She didn't want to scare her. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. Maya was sat in the middle of her bed talking to her teddy.

Cesca stood for a moment watching her…she was perfect. Then the little girl turned to look at her. She used the bars to pull herself up and held out her arms. Cesca looked round expecting to see Jonah…he wasn't there. She walked over to the cot.

"Hello Maya." She wrapped her arms around her back and lifted her out of the cot. She walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. Maya sat on her lap looking up at her. Cesca couldn't help herself stroke her face and smell her hair. Her thick curls were similar to Cesca's before she had found straighteners.

Maya reached up a hand and rested in on Cesca's cheek. Then she did the same the other side. Cesca felt another tear roll down her cheek. Maya quickly took her hands away. "Sad?" The word held a question.

"No sweetie. Happy." Cesca smiled at the little girl and pulled her closer. Maya buried her head into Cesca's chest as she had done with Jonah earlier.

"Pretty…" Maya ran a finger across Cesca's necklace. Cesca smiled at her. She took the locket into her hand and un hooked the clasp. She showed Maya the tiny pictures.

"Pretty girl." She pointed at the picture of Maya inside the locket.

Maya looked at her and giggled. Then she pointed at the second picture in the locket. "Daddyyyy." She looked up at Cesca who smile back at her.

"Yes. Daddy."

Maya struggled onto her feet so she was standing on Cesca's knees. After doing that it meant she could look into Cesca's eyes.

In Maya's eyes Cesca saw herself and Jonah. There wasn't a care in the world, and she couldn't believe how beautiful their daughter was. Maya put both of her hands back on the sides of Cesca's face and looked into her eyes. She leant forward and gave her a kiss. "Kisses."

Cesca laughed at her daughter. "So many kisses." She wrapped her arms around her and swung her round kissing her toes and her tummy. When she stopped she put Maya back into her cot. "Goodnight princess." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. She moved backwards towards the door.

"Bedbyes….Mummy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

** "Right Maya…the blue one…or the red one." Cesca held the two dresses close to her body before spinning round in front of her daughter. **

** Maya bent her head looking at her she smiled. "Mummy…green." She giggled.**

** "Maya Grace Kirby this is no time to be silly…" Cesca smiled at her daughter. "Red or blue?" **

** Maya looked at her and wrinkled her nose in concentration. "Dress…PINK!" She started laughing again and fell backwards on the bed. **

** "Right that's it." Cesca put the dresses down before jumping on the bed next to Maya. "TICKLE TIME." She started tickling Maya's tummy.**

** "Mummmmyyyyyyyy." Maya started laughing so much that tears rolled down her cheek. Cesca kept tickling her before Maya shouted.**

** "Weeeeeeeeeeee Mummy weeeeeeeeee." **

** "Oops." Cesca jumped off the bed and ran with Maya to the bathroom where she whipped down her shorts and pants before popping her on the toilet.**

** "Bad mummy…" Maya pouted her lip and crossed her arms while sitting on the toilet.**

** Cesca nodded her head. "Sorry princess." **

** "BUGGER!" The cry came from the kitchen. **

** Cesca looked up from Maya. **

** "Mummy?" Maya looked at her confused.**

** "It's ok sweetie." Cesca lifted Maya from the toilet before sorting her out. She took her back into her room. "I'll be back soon." She kissed her head before walking to the kitchen. She laughed as she saw Jonah stood looking at the chicken that was supposed to be their dinner. She laughed.**

** "Ces it's not funny…" Jonah looked at her.**

** Cesca looked at the chicken lying on the floor before looking back at Jonah. "No not funny…hysterical." She couldn't contain her laugh. Jonah looked at her and shook his head. There was something about her laugh that make everyone around her smile. **

…

** "Well I have to say Jonah. This was certainly memorable." Marcus put down his fork before wiping his mouth. He looked at the expression on Jonah's face. "At least they match." Everyone around the table started laughing.**

** "Well Marcus…where else can you say you've had a pot noodle for a dinner party?" Cesca laughed before putting her napkin on the table. "I'm afraid we can offer seconds…however we do have a lovely range of chocolate biscuits for pudding." As she stood up Jonah couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had decided on the blue dress in the end. With no help from Maya. **

"I have to say Cesca. You look beautiful. We are all lucky that Maya got most of her looks from her Mum. We wouldn't have wanted her being cursed with the Kirby forehead." Cesca laughed.

"Oh I don't know Marcus…have you seen her frown?"

Jonah coughed. "I happen to think that our daughter has a perfect mix of genes. Cesca's looks and my…"

"Modesty?" Marcus finished off the sentence.

"I was going to say charm…" He finished his drink before standing to help Cesca clear the table. "Can I get you another drink Dad, Adanna?"

The second lady around the table was sitting quietly. Her and Marcus had only been dating for a couple of months. They had been close ever since the Jonah/Cesca affair had become public.

"Do you want a hand Ces?" She looked towards the woman who had been her best friend.

"Yeah…that would be nice." Jonah sat back down at the table so the two ladies were able to talk.

Standing in the kitchen Cesca had started to load up the dishwasher. A present from Marcus.

"Cesca. I know I haven't been here…in fact I've been rubbish…but I've missed you." Adanna stood looking at the woman in front of her. How could she be angry any more?"

"Please don't apologise. I lied to you and I shouldn't have done that…look we are getting Maya christened next month. Jonah wanted to wait until I was…well until I was out." She smiled. "Adanna we would love you to be Maya's Godmother…if you would like to?"

"Ces…like to…there's nothing I'd like more." The two women hugged. The hug represented and released all the pain they had been through. Walking back into the living room they sat down.

"Ces…listen." Jonah looked at his wife. She listened…there was a noise coming from Maya's room."

"Buggg…..bugggerrrrr….bugger…bugger."

Ces started laughing. "And you thought I might be the bad influence. She smiled before looking round the table. Everyone else joined in the laughter.

"Here's to Maya…and her beautiful new word." No sooner had Marcus finished the toast then Maya shouted from the other room.

"BUGGGGGGERRRRRRRRRR."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No, no, no, no, nooooooo!" Maya squirmed on the table as Cesca tried to do up the nappy.

"Maya. Stay still."

"NO!"

"Maya, I'm sorry but you have to wear this. We can't risk you're pretty dress getting dirty."

Maya pouted up at her Mum. "Big girl."

Cesca laughed at her daughter as she recognised her own streak of stubbornness.

"I know princess. Just for today though." Cesca had always planned to have Maya completely potty trained by the christening. However after three accidents in two days she had decided that she couldn't risk the Kirby 'family gown.' "All done. Hug for Mamma?"

Maya stayed lying on the table. "No."

"I don't think I gave you an option." She picked Maya up and squeezed her tightly.

"No Mamma…NO!" Cesca laughed before putting Maya on the floor. She turned and gave her a final pout before walking off shouting "Daddy." Cesca picked up the nightclothes and folded them underneath Maya's pillow. She straightened the bed and went to finish her make-up.

Cesca sat down and picked up her blusher blush before an all too familiar feeling ran through her stomach. She ran for the bathroom and didn't have time to shut the door before she was sick. She groaned.

"Ces are you ok?" Jonah was stood behind her panting.

"Do I look ok? I told you that I didn't want Chinese…now look, I've got bloody food poisoning and I'm going to have to change…is that…" Cesca didn't get a chance to finish her rant before the next bout of sickness hit her. Jonah knelt beside her and held her hair out of her face.

"I'll call everyone. We can postpone." He kissed her head.

"No Jonah…I want to do this today. Everything's sorted." Cesca pushed herself up from the basin. "I feel much better…"

Jonah took her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You always were superwoman." He laughed at her expression. "So that's where Maya's pout came from." Cesca playfully slapped him.

"Better than your puppy dog eyes Mr Kirby."

Jonah laughed. "I'll go and play with her while you get ready." Cesca walked back towards the bedroom. "Oh and Ces." She turned round. "Don't forget to brush your teeth…they stink." Jonah ran down the hallway before she could reach him.

"Cesca the service was beautiful." Adanna was one of the first to hug Cesca after the service.

"Thanks." Cesca blinked her eyes. The sick feeling was rising in her stomach.

"You ok Ces?" Her friend put a hand on her arm.

"Yeah…dodgy Chinese." She put a hand against her stomach.

Adanna laughed.

"I fail to see what's funny about food poisoning."

"Sorry Ces…just…do you remember the last time you blamed feeling sick on a dodgy Chinese?" Adanna looked over to where Maya was loving being the centre of attention.

Cesca looked back towards her friend… "Adanna…what's the date?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ces will you just stop." Jonah walked over to his wife and took the scrubbing brush out of her hand.

Cesca looked down at the shining sink.

"Look…if I've done something wrong then at least tell me. You haven't spoken to me properly since yesterday. Maya knows something's wrong."

Cesca turned to him. "How about you don't bring Maya into this Jonah." She walked over to the cupboard and got out a second cleaning cloth.

"Well at least now you're admitting something is wrong." He walked over and sat at the dining table. "So how much longer is the silent treatment going to last? An hour? A day? A week? I was hoping to plan some time with my wife soon."

Cesca stopped scrubbing and put her hands against the sink. She looked out the window. "You don't understand…" She heard her voice crack.

Jonah was up next to her before she could blink. He took her arms and turned her round to face him.

"Cesca…I love you. I know something's up. I'm sorry for being pushy…"

Cesca laughed. "How is it when I'm being a bitch you end up apologising." She wiped the start of a tear away from the edge of her eye.

"So…what's up?" Jonah pulled Cesca closer so her head was resting on his chest. He loved being able to smell her hair.

"I think…well…I think…"

"Sometime this week would be nice Ces." Jonah laughed.

"I think I'm pregnant. It's a bank holiday so I can't get a test…but I'm late…and…"

"And you were sick yesterday and today?" Jonah looked at her. "Bloody hell Ces…I thought you were dying or something."

"Jonah this isn't funny. We didn't plan this…this place is barely big enough for the three of us. I don't have a job…"

"They my darling, are all excuses. You and I both know that." He crouched down in front of her and lifted her top over her belly button. "This…in here is our baby and a brother or sister for Maya. That wouldn't change if we lived in a cardboard box…but let's not try it." He lent forward and kissed Cesca's flat belly. She breathed out to try and create a bump. "Mmm…not quite there darling."

"Will you do the test with me?" Cesca grabbed his hands and pulled him up so she could wrap her arms around him.

"What sort of stupid question is that?"

…

Cesca stood up and flushed the toilet. She left the piece of plastic on the bathroom side before walking into the bedroom. Jonah was lying in bed. She leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Mmm…there are worse things to wake up to." He reached up and kissed her gently. "You done it?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting before I check." Cesca lowered herself down so she could rest her head on his chest.

"We can do this babe. If anyone can then it's us."

"The Kirby-Heroes hey babe." She laughed before pushing herself up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Ces…I love you." Jonah called out before sitting up in the bed. Cesca smiled and turned over the white stick.

"Booooooooo!" Cesca turned round and laughed. Maya had launched herself onto the bed and landed on Jonah's stomach.

"Maya Kirby…how did you get out of bed?" Jonah wrapped his arms around his little girl pulling her tight.

Maya just shrugged her shoulder. "Flew." She looked at Jonah giggling.

Cesca walked out of the bathroom. "Maya…we both know that you can't fly."

As if in protest to her Mum, Maya stood on the bed and started running round it with her arms stretched out. "Plaannnneeeeee." She giggled before flopping down next to Jonah.

Cesca jumped on to the bed next to Jonah. Maya crawled over and snuggled down between her parents.

Cesca smiled before leaning towards Jonah. She kissed him gently before whispering in his ear. "It's positive…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wake up sweetheart..." Jonah kissed Cesca's forehead. "We've got places to be sweetheart."

Cesca stirred under Jonah's kiss. "Mmm...ten more minutes." She rolled over away from Jonah and pulled the duvet around her.

"I don't think so Mrs." Jonah jumped off the bed and pulled the duvet off with him. "Wake up Ces. We've got an appointment and we need to get Maya ready."

Cesca sat up in the bed. "What do you mean we Jonah? She's your daughter too..." Cesca looked away. "I didn't mean to snap Jonah...you know I think you're amazing with her. I'm just tired."

"I know. You start getting ready and I'll get Maya."

"Thanks love. I'm just nervous...I so want everything to be ok."

"Ces...you worry too much. Trust me, it'll all be fine."

Cesca watched Jonah leaving before climbing out of the bed. She walked over to the fall length mirror before putting her hands on her stomach. She ran her hands down it and could feel the slight bump starting to stick out. She couldn't stop smiling at the first physical sign of her baby.

Jonah walked into Maya's room. His daughter was snuggled down her cot. He laughed at her. She slept in exactly the same position as her Mum.

"Maya...wake up sleepy head." He ran his hand down her daughters cheek. "Come on sweetie, wake up." He laughed as Maya yawned stretching her face out. She opened her big brown eyes and smiled at him.

Jonah couldn't get over the fact that every smile made his heart melt. It was his baby girl. She would always be his baby girl.

Cesca leant back on the hospital bed and lifted her top. The midwife squeezed the gel on to her body. Cesca winced at the cold.

She lent back and watched the screen. The midwife ran the probe around her stomach before settling on a position. Cesca felt Jonah's hand come into her own. #

The midwife pointed at the screen. "This outline is babies head. Looks like their growing happily." She ran the probe around to the other side. "There's the other side and let me check." She moved the probe around her stomach. Cesca squeezed Jonah's hand and looked at him.

"Will you stop worrying Ces." He ran his other hand down her face. "Love you."

The midwife stopped the probe. "Yes...there's the head of the second baby." Both Cesca and Jonah quickly turned their heads to the screen.

Jonah was the first to open his mouth. "Did you say two?"

The midwife laughed. "It's always a shock when you first hear. You are expecting twins. From the placement of the babies I would assume that they are non-identical."

Jonah laughed. "See Ces. I told you that everything was going to be ok."

Cesca looked at him. "Yeah...I think we are."

"Mumma...happy?" Maya spoke for the first time since she had been in the room.

"Yes Maya...the happiest."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Maya sweetie wake up." Cesca sat on the edge of Maya's bed and stroked her tummy. Cesca laughed as Maya rolled over. "Maya come on." She rubbed her daughters back. "Right sleepy bones." Cesca grabbed Maya and held her close.

Maya rubbed her eyes. "Bedbyes Mumma."

Cesca laughed. "I don't think so chica. We're going on a trip."

"Bedddd Mumma."

Cesca laughed at her daughter's stubbornness. "Now am I going to have to get you dressed? Or can you pick what you want to wear?"

Maya shook her head. "Mumma do…"

Cesca laughed at the complete irony. While she loved the Pixie Lott album Jonah left the room whenever one of her songs came on.

Cesca picked out a denim dress and cotton shirt for Maya. Maya quickly forgot her strop when she pointed out the 'flutterbyes' on the dress.

"All done sweetie. Shall we go and find some breakfast?" Cesca tickled Maya under the chin. The little girl giggled.

Maya raised a finger and put it on her Mum's lips. "Mumma pretty." She giggled as she took the finger away.

Cesca swallowed to hold back the tears. She took Maya's hand and they walked down the stairs.

After breakfast Cesca made sure Maya's bag was packed and strapped her into the car seat. "You ready for the adventure baby girl?"

Maya looked up and pulled a face. "No baby!" She turned away from Cesca who laughed.

"Sorry poppet." Cesca laughed and drove away from the house.

Pulling up at the pre-school Cesca started to feel nervous. For the first time since coming out of prison she had remembered that she had a criminal record. The story had been all over the papers. She hadn't really been in a situation like this since then…would they recognise her? Would they allow her daughter to stay in the pre-school? Would they accept Maya?

"Mumma…weeeeee!" Cesca laughed at the inappropriate timing of her daughter. There was not going back in a toilet emergency.

"Hi. I'm Cesca Kirby. I called yesterday about a place for my daughter." The woman at the front desk looked at her. Cesca felt her stomach clench. The woman smiled at her.

"This must be Maya then." She stood up from the desk and smiled at them both. "I'll take you through to have a look around. We can see how Maya fits in."

"Come on Maya." Cesca laughed at her daughters resistance to leave the pre-school. With a huge selection of toys Maya had run off to play as soon as she had been put down. She was as much of a social butterfly as her Mum and always loved finding new people to play with. "So Maya, would you like to come back sweetie?"

Maya jumped into her Mum's arms. "Tomorrow?"

"Maybe not tomorrow sweetie but soon." Cesca laughed. Knowing that Maya enjoyed the pre-school meant that Cesca could take the job she had been offered. It had a ring to it. Cesca Kirby…Personal Shopper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cesca pulled off the latest outfit and flung it on top of the pile. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going Jonah…we'll just have to…well I don't know. I can't do this though."

Jonah sat down beside her. "Ok babe…what's wrong?" He turned her face round so it was almost touching his. Then he placed a kiss on her freckled nose.

"Nothing fits Jonah…everything's too small…I'm not big enough to try any maternity things and I just look fat…" She could feel the frustration boiling up inside of her and before she realised a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are so mental sometimes." Jonah pushed her backwards then he placed two hands on her bump. "This bump has been cooking for 11 weeks. There are two babies inside…give it a rest." He lent down and kissed the bump. "Of course you don't look fat…the rest of you is tiny."

Cesca sat up. "Which means that you think my stomach looks fat…I knew it." Cesca got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

Jonah laughed. "Ok Ces…I'm not going to win today." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just remember that you have done this before, and that I love you." He kissed her neck before walking out of the bedroom.

Cesca sighed. Yes she had done this before, but she was only three months pregnant with Maya when she had been sent to prison. It hadn't mattered what she looked like. This was different, she already felt different. The sickness had stopped and even though she hated to admit it, Jonah was right. She hadn't gained any weight apart from her bump…some might call it glowing. She remembered back to the prison when all she had wished for was that Jonah could see her bump growing. He could have been there for the first kick and been able to feel the baby move. She had always promised herself that if they ever had more children that she would involve him the whole way…and love every minute.

"Jonah?" Cesca shouted for her husband. She picked out a simple pair of leggings with a flowing summer top. Then a cute pair of wedges to finish, who said pregnant women couldn't be sheek?

Jonah walked back in with Maya in his arms, she was chewing a piece of toast, with most of the crumbs falling down his chest. Jonah smiled as he walked in the door. "Gorgeous."

Cesca laughed. "Someone made me realise how lucky I was." She walked over and took Maya from Jonah's arms then spun her round.

"Mummmaaa offfffffff" Maya squealed as the piece of toast went flying out of her hand. Cesca stopped spinning and covered her daughter in kisses.

"Noooo." Maya pushed Cesca's face away. This just made her more determined to plant kisses all over her daughter.

"So Mrs Kirby, you ready for your first day at work?" Jonah wrapped his arm around his girls?

"I feel like I could take on the world today." She turned her head and kissed Jonah. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cesca pulled her car into the drive. She had finished her six-week trial at work. She couldn't quite believe it but they had offered her a full time position with 6 months fully paid maternity leave and up to another six months half paid if she wanted. She hadn't told Jonah. She wanted to surprise him. That wasn't her only surprise. She looked into her bag to double check that the enveloped was there. She got out the car grabbed her bag and went into the house.

"Babe I'm home." She kicked off her heels, she still found the feel of the carpet under her feet amazing. It meant she was home.

"Mummmaaaaa." Maya came running out the kitchen with outstretched arms and jumped at Cesca.

"Hello sweetie….Maya what have you been doing." Cesca suddenly realised that her daughter and now her clothes were covered in flour. She saw Jonah walk sheepishly out of the kitchen. He too was covered in flower.

"Mumma surprise" Maya smiled at her Mum before shaking her curls. Cesca couldn't help but laugh as a sprinkling of flower spread out around them.

"Maya…" Jonah laughed as he walked towards them. "We talked about surprises didn't we."

Maya suddenly covered her mouth with both hands. "Oops." She looked down and Cesca could feel her quiver in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie. Would you like to show me the surprise?" Cesca put her daughter down and let her lead her through to what had once been the kitchen. Sitting on the side was a wonky chocolate cake. Cesca looked at the top and saw the very wobbly words. "Mummy, Daddy, Maya." Cesca giggled and picked up her daughter. She sat her next to the cake. Maya was going to have a bath anyway.

"Mumma like?" Maya looked at her.

"I love it Maya. It's beautiful. Just like you." She kissed Maya on the forehead then the nose. Maya wrapped her arms around her Mum's neck before gently yawning.

Jonah spoke from behind them. "I think someone needs some sleepy time." Cesca nodded and put Maya into Jonah's arms.

"Goodnight Princess." She kissed her daughter again and waved as Jonah took her up the stairs.

"Night Mumma."

Cesca watched until they had gone to the bedroom and then took the envelope from her bag. She placed it next to the cake and waited for Jonah to come back into the room.

Jonah walked back in. "What's that babe?"

"You'll have to open it silly." She sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Jonah opened the envelope. He pulled out the professional photos Cesca had been to collect. They showed Maya in various poses.

"Babe…" Jonah's voice cracked and he wiped away a tear. Cesca stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't believe you remembered Jonah." This time it was Jonah's turn to laugh.

"As if I would forget that day."

Cesca smiled and looked back at the cake. Four years ago she had been to see Jonah with the simple plastic stick that would change their lives.

"I love you Cesca Kirby…and our daughter." Then he crouched down to kiss her bump. "Lets not forget these two beautiful babies."

This time it was Cesca crying, and unlike Jonah she found it harder to stop. Jonah wiped away the tears and kissed her lips. "Forever."

Cesca nodded back… "Forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cesca knew it couldn't have lasted. Everything was going so well until the phonecall. They had been eating spaghetti bolognaise. It had been Cesca's turn to cook, and it was one of the few meals that she had a higher chance of not burning. Jonah had come in and wiped up Maya before taking her upstairs. Cesca could hear Maya crying but Jonah as usual had been really good with her. She settled down after a while and Jonah came back down the stairs.

"Jonah…you're scaring me." Jonah sat down opposite her.

"Ces that was social services." Cesca looked at him in disbelief.

"What…I mean…why?"

"They want to come and do an assessment. They say that it's routine, but they knew about the babies." Jonah hung his head.

"Jonah. It's ok. Look at us, things couldn't be better. Maya's happy, we're both in work. We've almost got the deposit for the bigger place. This is going to be fine." Cesca hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt.

"I know that…but who would have told them? How could they have found out?" He looked at her. "I don't understand."

Cesca took a deep breath. "Jonah…I'm on the sex offenders register. They will have flagged it at the scan. I have probably been listed as a risk." She tried to smile at him, but she knew that there would be no laughing this one off.

"It's not fair Ces…this was me as much as you. In fact I did the chasing I wanted you. This is all my fault." He stood up from the table and smashed a fist against the side. Cesca jumped. She could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Jonah…" She didn't know what else to say to him.

He turned around and she could see the tears cascading down his face. "This is all my fault." Cesca stood up and hugged him.

"Jonah it's ok. We can deal with this."

"I know that Ces, I just hate the idea that they are always going to be watching. They should just watch you with Maya. You only got her back 6 months ago and she loves you more than anything else in the world."

Cesca smiled back. It was true, and yet she would never have believed it. She could never have believed that she could love anyone as much as Maya. "It's ok…I promise." She reached her hand up and ran it through her hair. "Me and you Mr Kirby, we can do anything…and it seems that we are especially good at making babies. She laughed as his hands automatically came around her bump.

"I'm sure it's grown since yesterday." He looked back at her. "Oi, you just distracted me from being angry."

Cesca laughed. "Not a bad thing. Anyway, the babies need calming influences around them, it'll help them to become more relaxed."

Jonah laughed. "Mmm, that's all very well Mrs Kirby…but there are certain things I'm sure they would understand as well."

Cesca laughed. "Maya's in bed Jonah."

Jonah started kissing her. "Promise I'll be quiet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mrs Kirby I'm Elaine and I have been assigned as your case worker." Cesca felt Jonah tense up next to her. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed tight. "I understand that you understand why these checks are being carried out."

Cesca made sure she spoke before Jonah could explode at the woman. "We understand that it is because of my previous convictions." It seemed like a different woman who had spent two years in prison compared to the woman Cesca saw in the mirror now.

"That's right Mrs Kirby, as with anyone on the 'register' it is essential that we make routine checks to see how everything is going." She reached into a filing bag and pulled out a black clipboard.

Jonah coughed next to Cesca and she realised he was about to talk.

The social worker looked up. "Sorry Mr Kirby, was there something you wanted to say?"

"As a matter of fact there was. Cesca has been to prison and she has served the time she was set. The person she was supposed to have 'abused' is now her husband. She is the best Mum you could ever meet with a daughter who could not be happier and two more children on the way. Why exactly are these checks necessary again?"

The social worker looked up at him. "Mr Kirby it's procedure. I'm afraid once someone has been…"

"You've already said, once someone has been put of the register. I know this we know this. Now would you like to see our daughter? Check for bruises? Or maybe check that we don't have any other children hidden in our cupboard?"

"Mr Kirby. We have to do this. Without these checks we will have to take Maya into care until they are completed." Jonah sat back down and took a deep breath.

"You had better ask the questions then."

…

Cesca saw the social worker out. "How often will the checks be in place for?" She didn't want to know the answer.

"We tend to conduct them every six months for five years. If they are fine then we will re-evaluate and if all is well then they will stop." She turned to Cesca. "It will be easier if we can do them smoothly as possible."

Cesca nodded and the woman walked down the path. Cesca sighed and walked back into the flat. Jonah wasn't in the living room. She wandered around the house until she found him in Maya's room. She walked up beside him and slipped an arm around his waist. "It's ok babe."

"It's not really though is it Ces. Maya is going to know something's wrong with someone coming to talk to Mummy and Daddy every so often." He kept watching Maya sleeping in the cot. She still hadn't settled and was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Mummmaaaaaaaa." The scream nearly broke Cesca's heart. Before she realised she had whipped Maya from the cot and was clutching her close to her heart.

"Ok chica. Mumma's here and I'm never going anywhere." She felt the tears rolling down her cheek and into Maya's hair. She didn't care. No one was ever taking her daughter away. She looked at Jonah and he smiled back.

"How about she sleeps with us tonight?" Cesca nodded through the tears. She always found it amazing when he knew what she was thinking, and what would make it hurt less.

Cesca carried Maya back into her room and they settled her down into their double bed. After getting changed they got in either side of her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Mumma…Papa…" Maya snuggled down into the bed she loved and into the parents who loved her.

Cesca looked from her daughter and then back to Jonah. They could do this. Together they could do this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mumma coming?" Maya stood in the hallway with her coat on. Cesca looked at her little girl before crouching to do the final buttons on her coat.

"No sweetie, today is Daddy's turn to play with you." She finished the buttons and straightened Maya's scarf before standing back up.

"Mumma come and play." Maya giggled before running towards Cesca and wrapping her arms around her legs. Cesca took a deep breath.

"No Maya. Not today." She unwrapped her daughters legs before kissing her a kiss. "Be good for Daddy."

Jonah walked down then hall and took Maya's hand. "Come on sweetie, lets get you into the car."

Maya looked from her Dad and then back to her Mum. Her lip started quivering. "Mumma come…"

"No Maya. Not today." Cesca felt her tone getting shorter. She so wanted to go, but she knew she couldn't.

"MUMMAAAAA!" The tantrum Cesca had been waiting for came and Maya started stamping her feet. Cesca looked at Jonah who nodded and picked Maya up. They needed to go.

"Come on Maya. We need to go now." He picked her up and took her to the car. Cesca could hear her screaming from inside the house. She couldn't wave them off as the tears had already started.

The social worker had phoned three days after there 'chat.' Everything had been ok but due to the circumstances they wanted to talk to Maya and Jonah without Cesca being there. Jonah hadn't been happy about it, but they both knew that it had to be done.

Cesca heard a final scream from the pulling away car. She didn't envy Jonah with Maya throwing such a tantrum. The screams had tugged her heart. She had automatically thought back to the day of her sentencing…she hadn't believed anything could ever be that hard.

Cesca looked in the bathroom mirror once more. She could see a hair out of place, but the handcuffs around her wrists meant that she couldn't sort it. She sighed before nodding to the waiting police woman that she was ready.

_ She had been dreading this day…but at the same time she was glad it was here. She would be able to see Jonah again. Even if it was from behind the docks. Bail had been turned down the second time. She wasn't surprised…_

_ Her lawyer kept trying to tell her that they had a good case, Cesca wasn't stupid though. She knew she was going to prison. Even though Adanna and Karen had decided not to testify against her there was the strong presence of her six-month baby bump that gave away the relationship._

_ Cesca walked out into the dock and felt her heart skip as she saw Jonah sat in the gallery. She felt a tear prick the corner of the eye. _

_ The judge sat in the dock and went through the formalities before asking the foreman of the jury to step forward. He looked towards Cesca before stating that the jury had found her guilty. She didn't feel sad…she didn't feel anything. She was taken out of the court and heading to the prison she would be in for the next two years._

_ "CESCA." She heard the familiar voice and turned round. Jonah was running towards her with a group of people following. He reached her and took her face in his hands before kissing her. She had missed the feel of his lips and never wanted him to go away again. He ran his hands over her bump. "I love you." Cesca felt the tears running down her cheek…then she was taken away._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jonah pulled the car into the drive. He looked into the back and saw Maya sleeping. It had been so hard leaving Cesca this morning, but he knew that he needed to do it for her and Maya. He had called his Dad who had agreed to meet him at the 'contact centre.' He wanted another friendly face there.

Everything seemed to have gone fine. Maya got over her tantrum and there was no way anyone could deny that she was happy and healthy. He had to laugh at her waking up from a nap and looking round before saying. "Mumma coming?" He had to give Maya one thing. She was persistent.

Jonah wasn't sure exactly what they were expecting Maya to say, but through everything all they found was a happy healthy child. His daughter was happy and content, as he could have told them before. Jonah got out the car and lifted Maya out of her car seat before walking into the house.

"Cesca you here?" He called out as soon as he walked into the door. He listened but there was no sound. He looked down at Maya who was stirring in his arms. He went into the living room to lay her on the sofa. Then he went into the kitchen, there wasn't a note. "Cesca?" He called again. Where was she?

"Jonah?" Cesca walked down the stairs and was rubbing her eyes. "Sorry babe, I just…" Jonah looked and saw that there were tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He walked over to her. Then he ran his hand down the side of the face to wipe the tears.

"It's ok…Maya's asleep on the sofa." Jonah lent forward and kissed the top of Cesca's head. "Come on darling." He led her into the living room so she could look at Maya sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm sorry…" Cesca started crying harder and ran out of the room and back up the stairs. Jonah saw that Maya was stirring on the sofa. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Pappa?" Maya was starting to wake in his arms.

"It's ok sweetie. It's bed time now." He kissed the top of her head, the same as he had done to Cesca moments before. He laid her down and tucked her in.

"Mumma kiss?" Maya looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. Jonah still found it amazing that she could ask so many questions without using any words.

"When you go to sleep princess. She'll make sure." Jonah gave her a final kiss before walking out of the room.

He took a deep breath before walking out of Maya's room and pushing open the door to the bedroom he shared with Cesca. He saw his wife lying on the bed facing away from him.

Walking into the room he got on to the bed next to her and wrapped his arm over her stomach so his hands were cradling her bump. "I love you so much Mrs Kirby." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. He felt Cesca sob underneath him. He gently rolled her over so she was facing him. Then he kissed her on the nose. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't do this Jonah." She sobbed again and wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"What babe? Today went fine, Maya is happy and healthy and everyone could see that. Dad was shouting your praises. There is nothing they can do."

"That's not the point Jonah. When the twins arrive we have to go through all of this again. We have to 'prove' that we're going to be good parents. Why should we have to do that? They are our children and I love them more than anything else. I would take a bullet for them." The tears spilled down her cheek faster than before. "If they are going to take any of my babies away then I want them to do it now before I have the chance to fall in love any further."

Jonah pulled Cesca tighter into him. He hated himself for doing this to her. How could anyone be punished so much for falling in love? "We can do this Ces. They're not going anywhere apart from here with me and their Mum." He kissed her and she nodded, she snuggled into him and stayed there until she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cesca felt something in the middle of her dream. She half opened her eyes, Jonah was talking to her bump and running his hands over it. The movement she had felt was one of the small kicks she had been feeling recently. Butterfly kicks as the nurse had described.

"Morning." Cesca propped herself up a little so she could watched Jonah. He looked back and smiled but he didn't move from where he was sitting.

"Now babies. Mumma's awake and she's got a busy day again today. You see we're going to find out whether your little boys or girls because then Mumma can start buying clothes and Mumma loves buying clothes."

"Oi you. You can't start telling tales on me already…however since we're talking about buying clothes…"

Jonah laughed. "Mmm, I was wondering how long it would take you to change the topic." He pushed himself back up the bed and kissed her. "I'm sure we can find some shops on the way back from the hospital." He kissed her again before getting out of the bed.

Cesca pouted at him. "Come back…it's still early and you're nice and warm." She giggled before cupping her bump in her hands. It had really grown in the past couple of weeks and Cesca was loving every minute of it.

"You may have forgotten Mrs Kirby, but Maya is going to pre-school and as she told you yesterday. 'They're having a dance competition.' I'm not sure even the best Mumma in the world will be popular if she's late." Cesca smiled before getting out of bed.

"Does it ever annoy you being so right all the time?" She winked at Jonah before wrapping her robe round and going to wake up Maya.

"Come on sleepy-head. It's your dancing day." She rubbed a hand down Maya's back and folded back the covers.

Maya stretched before curling tightly into a ball. "Sleepy time."

Cesca laughed. "No Maya. It's time for breakfast. Anyway, I thought you would be excited about you new dress." At the mention of the last word Maya's eyes pinged open and she sat up.

"The pink one Mumma?" She stood up and jumped into Cesca's arms.

"I think it might have been pink, and weren't there some sparkly silver shoes to go with your pink dress?" Maya squealed in Cesca's arms.

Jonah popped his head around the bedroom door. "I should have guessed that you two would be talking about clothes. I just hope one of the babies is a boy…or I may go pink crazzzyyyy."

Maya laughed in Cesca's arms. "Silly Papa. Only girls like pink." She covered her mouth before giggling.

Cesca couldn't help but join in. "Quite right Maya. Silly Papa." She stuck her tongue out at Jonah before starting to help Maya get changed.

…

Jonah couldn't take his eyes off of the scan picture. He kept tracing the babies outlines with his fingers.

"Good job I drove. You haven't taken your eyes off that since she gave it to you." Cesca laughed from the drivers seat.

"Ces…they're just perfect…and a boy and a girl…"

Cesca smiled at him. "I have to admit…I couldn't have planned it better myself." Cesca pulled the car into the pre-school car park. Her and Jonah got out the car. "Now…lets see how it went."

Jonah took her hand and they went into a building. They didn't have time to look for Maya before they heard. "Mummmaaaa…..Papppaaaaaaa." Maya ran across the floor and jumped into Jonah's arms. Clenched tightly in her fist was a pink rosette that said 1st. "I won Mumma…I won."

Cesca lent across and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you chica. Shall we go home and have a special tea." Maya nodded at her Mum.

Hand in hand Jonah and Cesca walked out of the nursery. Jonah's other arm held Maya tight. He couldn't take his eyes off his girls or Cesca's bump. This had been an amazing day for the Kirby family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cesca stood in front on the mirror and tried again to get the zip up on the jeans she was determined to get into. Nothing. She sighed before flopping back on to the bed.

"I think it's time to give up babe…They are going no where near you." Jonah looked at his wife with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, well it's ok for you isn't it. You get to watch and then have two gorgeous babies, it's me that does all the work though. Me that has to get fat and then deliver them…" Cesca didn't know why but suddenly there were tears rolling down her face.

Jonah sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Come here." He held her close and rocked her like he had done so many times with Maya.

"Sorry." Cesca sobbed into his arm.

"Why are you apologising, I should have been more sensitive. Only you Cesca Kirby could worry about your weight while being pregnant with twins…you look amazing." He turned her mouth and kissed her gently. "I wish I could do more for you…but I guess at the minute foot rubs and hot baths will have to do.

Cesca smiled at him and nodded. "There is something else you can do."

Jonah nodded at her. "What would that be?"

"Well someone needs to go and tell Maya that she can't wear a dress to pre-school…"

Jonah looked at her. "Ces are you serious…you're the clothes expert."

Cesca nodded. "That is true, but if you'll remember. I did the last strop situation. It's your turn Daddy." She poked his chest gently before kissing his cheek. "Love you Jonah." She winked at him before pulling some leggings out of the wardrobe.

Jonah sighed before getting off the bed. "Maya…time to get ready."

Maya was stood in front of her wardrobe with her favourite dress on inside out and back to front, she was pulling faces as she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong. She saw Jonah and her face lit up. "Papa help?" She spun around for him.

Jonah walked over and gently lifted the dress off before putting in on a hanger and back into the wardrobe.

Maya looked up at him pulling a face. "I'm wearing that Papa."

"No Maya. You can't wear a dress today. Today is outside play and you have to wear leggings or trousers. Now lets pick out your favourite ones." He turned back to the wardrobe and waited.

"Noooooooooooooo." Maya never failed to disappoint she had flung herself down on the floor and crossed her arms tight.

"You don't have a choice Maya. We can't have any of your dresses getting damaged."

"I'll be careful." Maya looked up at him with questioning eyes. She pulled her face into a cheeky smile.

Jonah sighed. He hated being the bad parent. "No Maya. It has to be leggings or trousers. Remember what happened last time?"

"No." Maya turned away from Jonah.

"Last time you wore one of your favourite dresses and it got ripped, then we had to throw it away Maya…do you want to throw away another dress?"

Maya carried on looking away from Jonah. He knew by her silence that she was starting to give in.

"Pink leggings?" Her voice piped up and she turned around and stood up.

"If you want sweetheart." Jonah smiled at her and started helping her to get dressed.

"Cesca Kirby will you hurry up." Jonah stood at the bottom of the stairs holding Maya's hand. He looked down at Maya. "Will your Mumma ever be on time? Maya looked up at him and shrugged.

Jonah heard Cesca at the top of the stairs and tutted at her. "Take your time?"

Cesca said nothing but winked at Maya before taking her out to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cesca put a hand on the counter quickly. She looked at the customer in front of her and tried to concentrate on what she was saying, the words were just a blur…she started breathing faster…what was wrong.

…

Jonah switched on his mobile at lunch time to check his messages. He flinched as a notification came up for 15 missed calls and 2 voice messages. He rang the voicemail number and listened. "Mr Kirby, I'm calling from Rochdale General. We've had your wife admitted. We're running some tests but she's asking for you. We plan to transfer her to maternity in the next half an hour. Thanks." Jonah didn't hear the final bit of the message…

…

Cesca looked up at the doctor through her tears. "You're wrong…I know that you're wrong…there has to be a mistake here." They both looked up as the door crashed open and Jonah stood there panting.

"Ces?"

Seeing Jonah there again just made Cesca's tears worse. She sobbed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mr Kirby can I have a word?" The doctor motioned towards a sectioned off bit of the room.

Jonah kissed Cesca's head before following the doctor.

"Mr Kirby I have been trying to explain to your wife…we've done numerous tests several times…however the same conclusion has been reached…"

Jonah looked the man in the eyes. "Will you just tell me what is going on."

"I'm afraid your wife's body is not capable of carrying two babies. She hasn't got the energy to support them and herself."

Jonah looked at him. "So what are the options?"

"We believe that in order for the best outcome all round we need to abort one of the babies. That way Cesca will be able to carry the other to full term without any further complications as long as we monitor her."

Jonah couldn't believe what he was hearing, yesterday they had been a normal family waiting for two new babies…now he was hearing that his world could fall apart.

"How would we choose?"

"We would determine the weakest baby through tests. I do have to warn you Mr Kirby that at this stage it would be impossible to remove the fetus…Cesca would have to carry it until the other is ready to be born. Jonah nodded.

"I need to talk to my wife." Jonah walked back over to Cesca like a zombie, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. She sobbed and shook her head, he pulled her close. He hated this, he wanted to take the pain away.

"I love you Cesca."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Just tell me what happens." Cesca looked towards the doctor. "I don't care what you say. I was to know what happens."

"Look Ces maybe we shouldn't." Jonah put his hand on top of hers.

"NO! You don't get it Jonah, I need to know that their not going to hurt. I can't do this otherwise." The doctor nodded at Cesca.

"I understand Mrs Kirby. I can assure you it will be quick and painless. We are able to put a needle through your abdomen and straight into the babies heart. The babies heart will stop beating within a minute."

Cesca felt the tears rolling down her cheek, she nodded towards the doctor. "Do you know which one?"

"We don't have to do this now Ces…we could go home…talk about it." Jonah knew that he should be supporting her. He had been all for this…but now.

"Mr Kirby do you not understand. If we don't do this soon then you stand a very high chance of losing both of your babies and your wife…" Jonah felt his heart drop.

"Do you know which one?" Jonah took Cesca's hand and kissed it.

The doctor nodded. "We've done all the tests and we believe that the left twin so the boy is the strongest. He is bigger and his heart is stronger. I would recommend that we do this by the end of the day."

…

Cesca tried to relax as the anaesthetic was injected into her stomach. Jonah was by her side stroking her head and holding her hand. Cesca barely noticed. She could still feel her babies kicking. They were both kicking. In her dreams this was the point that the doctor turned round and told her that there had been a mistake, they could go and their babies would be fine. She felt the tears roll down her cheek.

"Can you feel that?"

Cesca shook her head.

"Ok Cesca. We're going to start now." Cesca nodded and took a deep breath. She lifted her head and watched the needle go into her stomach. She wanted everything to stop, she wanted her baby to keep kicking, to prove that she was strong. She watched as the Doctor nodded to the other. Cesca looked at Jonah and saw the tears rolling down his cheek. She looked at him and he held her tight.

"Love you Ces."

Cesca nodded at him and tried to pull the tears tight. She couldn't feel anything…not a baby…not a thing. She heard the doctor recording the time and then another hold his monitor to her stomach. She heard the healthy heartbeat first. Her little boy was still going strong. She mustered a smile for Jonah…then the doctor moved the monitor to the other side of her stomach…there was silence…there was only silence…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cesca lay in bed…she hadn't moved for three days. Maya would come in and she would hold her close. They would talk but then she would go to pre-school, or Jonah would take her out. Cesca didn't want to move. She hadn't eaten anything but a couple of pieces of toast. She didn't know how she felt physically…she was blocking her mind from feeling anything. She didn't want to know. All she could tell was that where a week ago she could feel two babies kicking, now there was one…yet she knew that inside of her was a little girl who would never breathe…she wouldn't ever live…Cesca wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself.

There was a knock at the bedroom door…she still didn't move. What was the point, why was Jonah knocking anyway? She rolled over to face away from the door. Maybe he would leave if he thought that she was sleeping. She couldn't face talking to him yet. She heard the door slide across the carpet and footsteps walking around the side of her bed. However it was a woman's shoes she saw in front of her. Lifting her head slightly she saw her best friends face looking down.

"I think it's we had a chat Ces." Adanna bent down and kissed her forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure I can…" Cesca stayed looking out of the window.

Adanna rubbed her leg. "That my darling is not an option. You have a beautiful little girl who misses her Mummy, and a husband who is going crazy with worry over you…"

Cesca knew tears would have been rolling down her cheek if she had any left to cry. "They deserve more than me." Her voice cracked on the last word. She pushed herself up and looked Adanna straight in the eye. "I couldn't even look after my own babies." Now the tears did start flowing and Cesca wasn't sure how to stop them.

Adanna pulled her friend close and held her while the tears racked her body. "That's it sweetheart, just let them come out." She comforted her like a mother would to a child. She rocked her back and forth and whispered that she would be there for her…no matter what. As the sobs gently subsided Cesca sat away and looked at her best friend.

"I didn't know what to do…I feel like there's something missing…I feel empty, yet I know I'm not. I can't look at Maya or Jonah without crying, then I cry more because I'm hurting them." She wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Cesca. You are many things love, but you're not Superwoman. You've just lost a child…there is nothing worse for a woman. You were never going to walk away from this one without any pain. But shutting away from everyone else isn't the way forward. You need to talk about this." Cesca looked up at her and nodded. Adanna looked at her. "You need to talk to Jonah about this…don't forget that was his daughter too and he's hurting as well…" Adanna put her hand on Cesca's. "I am not going anywhere Ces…but right now your family needs you. I know you can do this, you've been through worse…how many other women go to prison for falling in love hey."

Cesca laughed. "Is he downstairs?"

Adanna nodded at her. "They're playing with the barbies…I don't think Maya's too impressed with her Dad's make-believe skills." Cesca chuckled.

"Will you…" Adanna nodded.

"I'm on the end of the phone Ces." She gave her a final hug and left the room.

Cesca wiped the tears away from her face and straightened her bed. Next thing Maya flew through the bedroom door and onto the bed. Cesca wrapped her arms round her and took in everything about her. Jonah followed in and Cesca smiled at him. "Come on then Daddy. I think Maya needs a group hug."

Jonah swallowed to hold back his tears before getting onto the bed and wrapping his arms around both of his girls. He looked at Cesca and kissed her. "I've missed you…"

Cesca looked at him and then down at Maya who had snuggled herself in between them. "I know…but I'm back now."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cesca stretched out in bed before putting her hand around her ever growing bump. It was now 24 weeks, well over half way. She was having tests on her baby boy every week but it seemed that everything was going ok. She had been offered a councellor…but she had turned it down. Her and Jonah knew that in three months times they would have to face up to the loss of their baby girl again, but for now they were going to concentrate on Maya. That had been the hardest part of this. Explaining to Maya that one of the babies had gone to heaven. Cesca smiled as she felt a kick directly under her hand. He was trying to remind her that he was still fighting strong.

"Mummmaaaaaaaa" Maya came bounding into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Cesca laughed out loud as she saw Jonah floundering at being woken up so quickly. He flickered his eyes before seeing Maya bouncing on top of them.

"Maya Kirby…do you ever stay still?"

Maya giggled before putting her hand over her mouth. "Don't be silly Daddy. Today is Saturday, we always playyyy on Saturday's!" Maya bounced up and down on the bed.

Cesca groaned as the baby moved on to her bladder. She jumped out of the bed and into the toilet. She didn't have time to shut the door so she pushed it to. Before she had finished Maya had pushed open the door and was chattering away. "Maya…can I have five minutes peace to go to the toilet?"

Maya shook her head. "You promised that we would play today and it is morning already and we have to play…"

Cesca sighed…it was amazing. They had been talking so long about how nice it would be for Maya to be properly talking, now she wasn't so sure.

"Come on Mumma…." Maya crossed her arms and pulled a face. Cesca laughed at her.

"Ok Maya…you win. Where shall we go?"

Maya started thinking. Then her eyes lit up. "The zoo?"

Cesca laughed and looked at Jonah who was franticly shaking his head. Seeing the desperation of Jonah made it seem even funnier. "Ok then sweetie, lets go to the zoo." Cesca looked at Jonah, it surely couldn't be that bad.

Maya ran out of the bathroom and started dancing round the house singing at the top of her voice. "THE ZOOOOOOOO. We're going to the ZOOOOO."

Cesca walked out of the bathroom and gave Jonah a kiss. "Love you." She kissed him again before giving his bum a playful slap.

"Mmm…when this all goes wrong Mrs Kirby I will blame it all on you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Now Maya…there are lots of people in the zoo. You have to stay with us because we don't want to lose you." Jonah looked at his daughter before lifting her out of the car.

Maya looked up and nodded. She smiled at him. "Yes Papa."

Cesca laughed and took Maya's hand while Jonah got the picnic out of the boot. Maya turned and saw the man with balloons stood by the first gate. Cesca felt herself being tugged over towards the entrance.

"Afterwards Maya…we wouldn't want you to lose it sweetie." She smiled at her daughter before picking her up. "So…what shall we see first?"

Maya bit her lips while she was thinking and then smiled. "We should see the lions and tigers and bears…" She popped a hand across her mouth.

"Oh my." Cesca finished the song from their favourite film. Whenever Maya couldn't sleep then Cesca would take her downstairs and they would curl up to watch the 'Wizard of Oz.' Cesca could always guarantee that Maya would be asleep by the time the house fell in Oz.

"Have you girls finished? Can we go in now?" Jonah walked up behind them and put an arm around Cesca's back. He gave Maya a kiss before putting a gentle one on Cesca's lips. He took Cesca's other hand and they walked towards the entrance.

…

By lunchtime they had done the penguins, the bears and the monkeys. Jonah had nearly lost his camera by getting too close to the monkeys and the whole family had got wet when one of the penguins had decided to dive bomb. Cesca went and found a table with Maya while Jonah fetched them coffee's.

Cesca looked at Maya and decided to top up her sun cream before Jonah got back.

"Mummmaaaaa." Maya wrinkled her nose as Cesca tried to put the sun cream on her nose.

"Come on sweetie." She ran the cream in swirls over Maya's face to make her giggle. She gave up and let Maya rub the cream in.

"That looks fun." Jonah walked over and put the coffee's down on the table. He lifted the picnic bag up and started unloading it on the table.

Cesca finished with the sun cream on Maya before turning her back round to the table. All of their friends thought she was over-protective with Maya in the sun. She did have a mixture of Jonah and Cesca' skin colour. So there was a chance that she wouldn't burn at all. However that was not a risk that Cesca wanted to take.

"So Maya…do you want ham or dairylea?" Jonah held up the rolls to let Maya pick.

"Don't be silly Daddy…I don't like ham." She reached her hands out to take the sandwich. Cesca helped her unwrap the bread and broke it into Maya sized pieces. She took the coffee from Jonah and they talked between the three of them. Maya made a mess as usual, however this time Jonah took a photograph of the evidence.

"She's going to hate you for that when she's older…" Cesca laughed as she started to wipe the food from Maya's face.

"She could never hate her Papa. Anyway I need to start collecting evidence to scare off boyfriends." They quickly finished and made their way around the rest of the zoo. They made sure to leave the lions till last.

Maya was dragging both parents along to get to the lions as quickly as she could. Cesca had never seen her daughter so in awe of something. As closing time came closer and closer she had to gently coax Maya away from the animals.

Walking around the gift shop Maya could have spent her parents wages again and again.

"Papa." Maya walked up to him with a soft lion toy clutched between the hands. Jonah looked at Cesca who nodded.

"Cesca Kirby, you are a soft touch." Jonah smiled before picking Maya up. "Let's take your lion to the lady then Maya."

Cesca giggled before following them. She kissed Jonah on the neck before putting two other toys on the cashiers counter. Jonah looked down and laughed. There was a tiger for Jonah and an elephant for Cesca. Jonah looked at her and sighed. "There was me thinking that Maya was my main problem." He passed Maya to Cesca who wrapped her arms round her daughter. She wanted to remember this day and the rest before their baby was born. She wanted to make the most of Maya.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cesca moaned as she rolled over in bed. Jonah laughed and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" He kissed her nose and rubbed her bump.

"I look like a whale…it's huge, everything looks rubbish and I'm fed up of being fat…I can't even see my toes…let alone paint the nails and I'm only 26 weeks…brilliant." She pulled a face at him.

"Cesca Kirby…only you could moan about being fat while pregnant…and from the only opinion that matters I don't think I have ever seen you look more beautiful." Jonah took her face and placed gentle kisses on her nose and then her lips. Jonah kissed him back and the pushed further into the bed determined to make the most of the rare quiet time.

"Mummaaaaa." Cesca laughed as she heard Maya come in the room. Both her and Jonah sat up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maya stood in front of the bed clutching Mr Flopsy, she had been crying.

"Tummy…" Maya started crying again. Jonah jumped out of bed and picked his daughter up to put her on the bed.

"How about I rub it better then." Jonah started rubbing Maya's tummy before kissing her head. Maya looked at him and burst into tears again.

Cesca looked at Maya and then at Jonah. She walked into the bathroom and got the plastic thermometer. After a little struggle she finally managed to get Maya's temperature. After doing it again to double check Cesca wrapped herself around Maya and let her snuggle into the bed. Neither of them would be going out today.

Jonah looked at Cesca. "Maybe it'll pass."

As if to prove her Dad wrong Maya started coughing before being sick all over his side of the bed. Cesca had to stifle a laugh before she took Maya into the bathroom and started clearing her up. She would leave the bed-changing to Jonah.

…

Cesca was warming some soup for Maya. She doubted that she would manage it but she would try anyway. Walking up the stairs she found it hard to balance the tray and herself. There was something about having a bump in front that put her off balance. She pushed open the door to Maya's room and walked inside. She put the tray on the chest of drawers and walked over to the bed. Maya was sleeping. Cesca put her hand against her daughters face before quickly pulling it back. She was dripping wet. Cesca pulled back the bed and that too was soaking. She looked down at Maya who seemed to be drifting out of consciousness. Cesca took a deep breath, she couldn't afford to panic. She need to stay calm for Maya…running down the stairs she grabbed the phone.

"Emergency services, why service do you require?"

Through the tears Cesca managed to get out the word. "Ambulance…I need an ambulance for my daughter."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

How could they be here again…Cesca looked around the hospital ward, it was less that six weeks since they had lost their baby girl and they were back again. Maya had been rushed into the hospital and taken straight to intensive care unit. Before her eyes Cesca could see her little girl getting weaker and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat outside the room watching specialists and nurses rushing in and out with assortments of drugs and tools on trolleys.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She needed to be strong for her. Her little girl was in there on her own and she would be scared. Cesca had been thinking enough to make sure she had picked up the lion they had bought Maya from the zoo. She was refusing to sleep without it…if she was sick then she would need her sleep. Cesca didn't notice anyone calling her name and she didn't realise Jonah was there until he was pulling her from the chair and wrapping his arms around her. Only then did the tears start falling. Once they started they weren't going to stop.

She wept into Jonah's chest and moaned at him that it was her fault. She had been bad and so her children were suffering…Cesca felt her legs tremble under her as she felt the baby in her belly move. She had lost one baby, another was sick…she wasn't sure if she could stand anything happening to the other one.

…

Jonah had been at work when he had opened his phone to find 15 missed calls and three messages from Cesca. The messages weren't clear and it was obvious that Cesca was crying, but the two words that stood out were Maya and hospital. He left a note on his desk and ran out of the building. He was careful not to get caught speeding, he didn't want to be delayed any more. He ran into the hospital and found the ward Maya was on. He knew it was right when he pushed open the door and saw Cesca sat on a plastic blue chair staring into space. He pulled her off the chair and held her. He held her as she sobbed and blamed herself. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make any of this better. Instead he just held his wife and made sure he was there.

Jonah stirred as he heard someone call his name. He opened his eyes and saw a doctor standing above him. He quickly stood up before waking Cesca and they both waited. He didn't understand most of what the doctor said. However his small knowledge of biology mean that he knew Maya's immune system was immensely low and that they had done tests. He looked at Cesca she wasn't concentrating on the doctor. Her focus was past him to the room where she knew her daughter lay.

Neither of them could ignore the doctors final sentence. "I'm sorry, but all of the tests have confirmed that Maya has leukaemia."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

It was all that Cesca could do to keep watching through the glass. They were still in the first critical week and neither her or Jonah were allowed into the same room as Maya. She had been kept in isolation as her immune system was so weak and they couldn't risk any infections. That hadn't stopped Cesca spending every day watching her daughter as she tossed and turned under the sedation.

Cesca's hands wandered across her bump as she felt the baby kick. She didn't know how to feel or what to do. She had to keep calm for Maya and the baby. She should be getting excited about the new baby. She was 27 weeks pregnant and her bump was getting bigger every day. She was able to have scans every other week to check the progress. The last one had been tomorrow, yet she couldn't concentrate on the baby on the screen. At the minute her mind was focused on Maya. She was all alone in isolation. She wasn't even allowed her soft lion in case of contamination. She looked so small and alone in the bed. It was the first night of her life that she hadn't been given a toy to cuddle…something to take care of her. Cesca felt the tears roll down her cheek as she thought of Maya and the time she had missed with her.

Maybe it was because of the time she had missed that she hadn't realised Maya was ill…she was her mother and she should have noticed that something was wrong. Of course the doctors believed that all of her symptoms would have pointed to nothing more sinister than a cold…however Cesca thought differently. This was her daughter and she should have know…she should have felt that something was different, but she didn't. What if because of her inability as a mother she lost her daughter…another child…

Cesca looked at her ever growing bump and wondered about the baby growing inside her. Would he be healthy? There was nothing in any of the scans to suggest otherwise… but it seemed that Cesca had done something she needed to pay for. She couldn't have another child pay for her mistakes. She loved Jonah and they both knew that…but she couldn't have another child pay for that. In that moment Cesca decided that if Maya died then she would leave once the baby was born. She knew that Jonah would never to have their child adopted…so she would leave. This was all her fault, if she left then Jonah and his little boy could be happy…there would be no more pain for them.

…

Jonah knew that Cesca wasn't right. She was spending all day watching Maya through the glass knowing that she wasn't allowed in to see her. Jonah understood how much she was hurting, but he also knew that at the moment there was nothing he could do for Maya. Right now he needed to focus on Cesca and their unborn little boy. Earlier he had found Cesca looking through adoption sites on their laptop and she had taken herself of to bed and wouldn't talk. Jonah thought differently…he needed to get her talking and figure out what was on her mind. They could get through this and he knew it. They doctors were confident that Maya could get through this. The question was whether he could persuade Cesca that none of this was ever her fault.

"Cesca…we need to talk." He pushed open the door and sat on the edge of the bed. After spending six hours at the hospital she had finally come home…however she had gone straight upstairs.

"Why?" Cesca shrugged and pulled the duvet covers further across her.

"Because right now Maya needs us both to be strong, and to be strong we need each other. Maya will be ok Ces… but you need to stay strong, not just for her…but for this little one." He rested a hand on Cesca's belly.

"I don't deserve this Jonah…it feels like someone is trying to punish me for everything…and I can't lose another baby. If something happens to Maya…then I have to leave Jonah…I hurt everyone I love…but I can't do it anymore."

Jonah looked at her. "Look. I understand that you're hurting…but you really think that leaving is going to make any of this less painful? Or change it? I love you Cesca and you have never hurt me…but if you leave, then you will be breaking my heart. I can't lose you Cesca…we've been through too much."

Cesca looked at Jonah, when they had first been together he had been a boy, yet sat in front of her now was a man…and he was a man fighting to keep his family together. She nodded and tried to blink away a tear. "I don't want to leave you…I just can't stand the thought of hurting you." The tears started rolling faster and she stopped trying to blink them back.

Jonah wrapped his arms around her. "The only way you would hurt me Ces is by leaving…we're a famiy. That wont ever change."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jonah flinched as he woke up to the ringing of a phone next to the bed. He winced at the clock. 3am…who would be calling at this time? Then he remembered Maya and the hospital. He grabbed the phone from the cradle and answered.

"Jonah Kirby."

"Mr Kirby. This is Diane from the Isolation Ward."

Jonah's heart suck at what seemed to be confirmation of his worst fear. He could only manage one word. "Maya."

The woman carried on. "I'm sorry Mr Kirby, but Maya has had a drastic decline in the past two hours. I have been told to recommend you and your wife that you come to the hospital."

Jonah swallowed down the lump in his throat. Crying would not help anyone. He found himself nodding. Stupid really since the person on the phone couldn't see him. "How long do you think…" Jonah couldn't finish the sentence.

It didn't matter, the woman knew what he was asking. "As soon as you can Mr Kirby. Some people like to phone a priest."

The cold realisation of what he was being told drained any life left in Jonah away. He looked over to Cesca. She was sleeping for the first time in days, and he was sure he could see a smile across her face…how was he meant to tell her. However he knew that he had to. He said goodbye to the woman on the phone and started gently waking Cesca.

Cesca felt herself being dragged from a near perfect dream. She was on a warm beach with Jonah. They sat drinking cocktails while their little boy and Maya were playing in the water…she opened her eyes and saw Jonah looking down at her. Only one look deep in his was needed before she understood. Maya.

…

Jonah and Cesca rushed around the corner to the isolation ward. Cesca didn't care about the protocol any more, instead she rushed towards the door and attempted to push it open. To her utter frustration she noticed the numerical lock to the right hand side. She banged the door with her fist in frustration before collapsing in floods of tears.

The doctor seeing what was happening come over to the stricken couple. "I'm sorry Jonah, Cesca. We can't let you in there, they are fighting the infection and we can't risk anything else going wrong."

Cesca looked at him through her tear stained eyes. "We have just had a phonecall telling us that there was a large chance our daughter would die tonight. If you honestly think that I am going to stand outside and watch rather than hold her hand then you have another thing coming."

Jonah reached out a hand. He knew that Cesca was upset, so was he, but he wasn't sure that threatening the doctors was going to get them any closer to Maya. "Doctor, we understand what they are doing, however if there is a chance that Maya is going to…" Jonah couldn't get the word out, he couldn't find it in himself to admit that there was a chance the may lose her. "Anyway, we would prefer to be with Maya and comfort her…we've been away from her over a week."

The doctor looked at the couple. He knew that they had lost a baby only three months ago. God only knew that they didn't deserve this. It was all that he could do to give them some time with their daughter. He looked towards them and nodded. "I can give you ten minutes in there. However you must leave after ten minutes." He led them into the ward.

Cesca held back her fright at seeing Maya on the bed with a selection of tubes and lines in each arm. Instead she slipped one of her hands around her daughters and held it. She knew that Maya was slipping in and out of consciousness, but she knew that she could feel her there. Jonah did the same the other side. They didn't need to say anything, being there meant everything. Suddenly every monitor in the room started beeping and both Jonah and Cesca felt Maya's hands fall away. Before they realised they were being bundled to the side and a trolley like one seen on TV was being pulled to Maya's bedside, before they were guided out of the room the last thing they heard was. "She's gone into cardiac arrest. Charge to 200."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Cesca walked around the memorial garden. She finally stopped when she reached the area of the garden that had been dedicated to children who had 'passed away' in the hospital grounds. She couldn't help but sob as she read over the plaques and the parents who were missing their children. Just looking over the memorial plaques bought back really tough memories.

Cesca said a quick prayer before turning and walking away from the garden. She needed to find Jonah. She walked back into the hospital and up to the ward. The room that had once been Maya's lay empty, Cesca sighed. She wouldn't miss this place.

"Hey beautiful." She turned around as she heard the familiar voice behind her. Jonah was walking towards her with Maya in his arms. "The doctor says that she is well enough to come home, and we've decided that means a…"

"MCDONALDS." Maya finished her Dad's sentence and grinned at her Mum. Cesca couldn't help but smile.

It was only two weeks ago that they thought they would never be taking Maya home. There is nothing to describe how it feels when a doctor sits you down and tells you to make sure you have said your final goodbyes to your child, and did they want her baptised. Cesca in her usual way had blanked him, and curtly informed the doctor that Maya had already been baptised. Her and Jonah sat all night watching the monitor and praying for a miracle…now two weeks later their little miracle was ready to come home.

…

Jonah walked over to their table with the full McDonald's tray. He put the tray down before taking Maya's meal off and takng the pieces out to put in front of her. Maya looked down at her chicken nuggets and fries before looking back up at her Dad. "No toy?" She looked at Jonah and her lip started to quiver.

Jonah looked at his daughter. He had to admit that she had her mothers talent of automatically making him feel guilty. "You know the rules Maya. No toy until you've finished your dinner." He sat down and unloaded the meals for him and Cesca. Being pregnant had meant that Cesca had relaxed a bit about what she was eating. She had decided that an occasional McDonald's or take-away wasn't a problem.

Maya sat there with her chicken nuggets chattering away. Cesca and Jonah loved every minute of it. Nearly losing her had made them even more conscious of making sure that they made the most of every minute they had with her. Jonah couldn't help but laugh at the pickle Maya had managed to get herself into. She had ketchup on her nose and on her fingers. So she sat trying to stretch her tongue high enough to get the ketchup. Jonah whipped out his camera and took a photo.

Maya stopped what she was doing and looked at him pouting. "No photo Daddy…" She sat and crossed her arms.

Jonah could see Cesca creasing with laughter out of the corner of his eye. She could laugh but they both knew which one of them had given Maya her stubbornness.

Maya carried on pouting. "Daddy delete it." She sat there looking at him. However Jonah was determined to keep the photo and slipped the camera back into his bad.

"No Maya. I'm keeping the photo. It makes me smile." Jonah reached across the table and wiped the ketchup from Maya's nose with a napkin. She pulled a face before carrying on with her food.

Jonah turned to his wife. "I don't understand why you're laughing. You seem to have ketchup on your cheek." He quickly reached up and smeared a small line of ketchup on Cesca's cheek.

Cesca looked up from her meal, Jonah felt the suddenly instinct to run away. She just kept looking at him before whispering.

"You just wait Mr Kirby…I'll get you back with a lot more than ketchup."

Jonah laughed. "Ok…well lets hope you can catch me." He winked at her before rubbing a hand across her bump.

"Daddyyy….finisheddddd!" Maya turned her chicken nugget box upside down to prove her point, scattering the remaining crumbs over the floor.

Jonah smiled. "Well…I guess you'll be wanting this then?" Jonah pulled the small doll from inside the empty happy meal box. He took off the plastic and passed it over to Maya who sat with a beaming smile.

She looked at the doll before grinning. "It's Jessie Daddy…I'm gonna be a cow-girl just like her. 'Giddy up Bullseye." Maya jumped from her chair and started galloping around the restaurant. Jonah grabbed her before she could take anyone out. Laughing he took her back to their seats.

"Calm down cowgirl." Maya giggled before settling into his lap. Jonah looked from Maya to Cesca and sneaked a cheeky kiss onto Cesca's lips. "Love you Ces." Cesca smiled and kissed him back before kissing Maya's head.

"Love you too. Lets get our cowgirl home before she rides off into the sunset."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jonah shut the door to the flat behind him before walking to the car. He opened the drivers door and got in. Cesca smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him. "It's rather nice to have you all to myself for a bit." She kissed him harder and ran a hand across his leg.

Jonah smiled before taking her hand off. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He started the engine before driving away from the house. They had left Maya with Marcus for the weekend. It had taken a bit of persuading from Marcus. But he had insisted that after everything they needed some time together. However eventually they had agreed and Jonah had decided to take charge, meaning that the whole weekend was going to be a surprise for Cesca.

…

Cesca's mouth dropped open as she looked around their hotel suite. The four poster bed was beautifully off-set by the modern furniture, another gasp left her mouth as she discovered the Jacuzzi in the bathroom. She walked over to Jonah. "How?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Am I not allowed to treat my wife to the best sometimes? After all, you deserve it." He pushed his fingers through her hair while pulling her towards him in a kiss. Cesca responded and she wrapped her arms around him. She was desperate to feel him next to her. They hadn't been able to be alone for what felt like an age.

She broke off and stood looking at her husband. "Jonah…" He lent down and kissed her again. Silencing the sentence. She playfully slapped him away. He winked.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Cesca stroked the side of his face.

"I love you Jonah…I don't say it enough, but I love you. It's like you complete me. I never knew I was missing you, but now I couldn't be without you." Jonah couldn't respond, he didn't know how to. Instead he took Cesca's hand and led her towards the four poster bed.

…

Jonah ran his fingers over the freckly skin at the top of Cesca's arms. He always liked teasing her that they would all join up one day. Especially if Maya got anywhere near them with a felt tip, he replaced the fingers with gentle kisses and started to kiss Cesca on the arm. He felt her stirring so he gently turned her so he could kiss her back. She stretched out underneath him.

"I could think of much worse ways to be woken up." She rolled around underneath him so she could kiss his lips. She felt herself melt into him. Jonah stroked the hair from her face. Then he cupped her bump under the duvet cover.

"I've got so used to this little one always being around…" He smiled before gently kissing the bump.

"Mmm, me too. Mind you, I wont miss the weight gain or heartburn." She laughed as Jonah turned his ear towards his stomach.

"Baby says he's very sorry, but he's awfully comfy inside your tummy, and he was wondering whether he could stay for a while."

Cesca laughed. "Did he now…well if he's anywhere near as stubborn as his head then they may have to drag him out of there."

"Now baby. Mummy may say that I'm stubborn, but my word you've never seen her have a tantrum. There was one time when she wanted a pair of shoes and well…"

"Hold on…you can't start telling tales on me before he's even been born. That would be an unfair disadvantage."

Jonah laughed. "Is someone getting jealous?"

Cesca pouted at him causing him to laugh even more. "No…I just have stories I could tell him about you, and for some strange reason I spend more time with him than you."

Jonah cupped his mouth around the bump, but he spoke in an exaggerated whisper. "She may be stubborn, but for some strange reason I love her…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cesca swept the hair from her back as she tried to do the clasp of her necklace. Jonah walked in behind her. He smiled before walking behind her. "You could do that Cesca…or you could wear these." He pulled a jewellery box from his pocket and put it in front of her.

Cesca looked up at him. "What are these?"

Jonah laughed. "For an intelligent woman Cesca Kirby, you can be amazingly stupid sometimes. Generally when someone gives you a box…they want you to open it." He pushed the box towards her and watched her eyes as she opened it.

Cesca pushed the gentle velvet apart and gasped as the shining contents of the box became visible. Sitting inside where the matching white gold earrings and necklace she had jokingly pointed out to Jonah while they were shopping. She looked from the contents of the box and then back to Jonah before promptly bursting into tears.

Jonah turned her head towards his. "If you don't like them babe we can change them."

Cesca laughed. She looked straight into Jonah's eyes and kissed him. In her kiss Jonah felt the same amount of passion as in their first kiss. He always found it amazing that the love between them never became smaller. "Jonah…they're beautiful, but I don't understand."

Jonah took the necklace from the box and stood behind her to place it around her neck. "As I told you yesterday. My wife deserves the best." He smiled as he did the clasp before bending to kiss her neck. He took in her familiar scent and kissed her neck before she turned and kissed his lips.

"Thankyou." She kissed him again.

Jonah stood up and took her hands her then placed his arm on top of his. "Your dinner awaits ma' lady." He led her from the room. Jonah couldn't help but smile, she had cried at the jewellery. How would she react to the next part.

…

Cesca put her knife and fork down before leaning back in her chair and putting her hands across her bump. "Never mind two, I feel like I've eaten for four tonight."

Jonah laughed. "I do hope you're not admitting defeat. There's one course left yet."

Cesca smiled. "I am never too full for desert." She stretched her hand across the table and rested it on his. "This weekend has been perfect Jonah." She squeezed his hand again.

Jonah looked at her. "Not quite."

"I know you miss Maya. I miss her too, but it's been so nice to have some time between us."

Jonah smiled. "I wasn't talking about Maya, however now I might start feeling guilty." He laughed at Cesca's expression.

"I just assumed you were talking about Maya."

Jonah smiled. "Cesca…Me and you have everything we ever wanted, we're married and we have a beautiful daughter. We have a son on the way. Yet I feel like something is missing." He stood up and reached into his pocket before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Cesca gasped as he pulled out a ring box.

"Cesca Kirby you are already my wife. However would you do me the honour of accepting this eternity ring?" He opened the box to reveal the sparkling band. He looked up at Cesca and seeing her speechless he carried on. "I want to give you the wedding you deserved Ces. So would you do the honour of re-marrying me infront of everyone we love, I want to show the world what you mean to me. I want to show them how much I love you." He slipped the ring out of the box and slipped the rings off her wedding finger. He slid the eternity ring on first before replacing her others.

Cesca felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She was pretty sure everyone was looking but she didn't care. She kissed Jonah as if it was the last time she could. "Jonah. Of course…I want that too." She kissed him harder.

Jonah pulled away before whispering into her ear. "It's a good job that desert is in our room tonight." He kissed Cesca again before taking her hand and leading her from the restaurant.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cesca and Jonah's weekend away was finished. However they weren't worried, they had enjoyed the time they had together, and most definitely made the most of it, but they had both missed Maya.

Pulling up at Marcus' house they got out of the car. Jonah much quicker than Cesca, the 'heavy' weekend had taken it's toll on her and she was shattered. Jonah took Cesca's hand and they walked to the front door. He couldn't stop looking at the glittering ring on her finger. They both knew that it wasn't an engagement ring, but to them it felt like it. With the ring was the excitement of renewing their vows and having a wedding ceremony that was under no threat of ending in the arrest of Cesca. Jonah rang the door bell and stood back. He looked down at Cesca. Her hair was simply pulled back and she had no make-up on, but she was still beautiful. He couldn't fight the urge and lent down to kiss her lips. He smiled as he did it. "I love you Cesca. Don't forget that."

Cesca felt herself blush then she laughed. "How is it that after over three years of marriage I still blush every time you say it."

Jonah looked at her innocently. "Say what?"

Cesca poked him. "Everytime that you say 'I love you.'" She felt herself turning beetroot red again. This really had to stop.

Jonah winked at her. "See…it must be love."

Before Cesca could do him any real damage the front door opened and Marcus stood there. He beamed at both of them before welcoming them into the house. "Come on kids. Adanna is over playing with Maya in the front room. It was farm yards last time I looked. Cup of tea? Biscuits? Do you need some lunch?

Jonah laughed. "Dad we're ok. We've already eaten. How was Maya for you?" He slipped his coat off before hanging it over a kitchen chair.

Marcus flicked the switch on the kettle. "She was perfect as always. I don't know why you've been having any problems with bath time. She couldn't wait to get in yesterday."

Jonah crossed his arms. "What did you buy her Dad?" Jonah knew his daughter too well, her dislike of bath time was not something that would have been overcome without serious bribery.

"I don't know what you mean son." Marcus turned back towards the kettle and started pulling mugs out of the closest cupboard. "So who wants a cup of tea then."

Jonah sighed, there was no way he was going to win this battle. Cesca nudged him and smiled. Annoyingly it seemed that she had been right and Maya had spent her weekend being spoilt rotten.

Marcus walked back over to the table with the mugs in his hand. He sat down at the table. "So Cesca. You seem to have acquired a new piece of jewellery." He reached out and took his daughter in laws hand he could look more closely at the eternity ring. He smiled before putting it down. "It's beautiful."

Cesca nodded. "I know…he really got me with that one." She described to Marcus the evening that had started with the necklace and earrings and ended in the restaurant with Jonah down on one knee. When she had finished Marcus clapped his hands together. "That's my boy, only the best for his woman."

Jonah smiled at Cesca. "Dad we were wondering whether you would do us the honour of helping to organise a service for us to renew our vows?"

Marcus looked at his son. Jonah could have sworn there was a watery layer over his eyes. Could it be tears? "You're going to do that?"

"Of course Dad. We got married when we needed to, but it was rushed and just the two of us. We…" With this he reached over and took Cesca's hand. "…want to renew our vows with our family and friends to show out commitment to each other with everyone we care about."

At this point Cesca spoke. "Obviously it wont be until after the baby is born. I would like to be able to fit in a dress of some sorts."

Marcus laughed, but at the same time a tear rolled down his cheek. He placed a hand on top of Jonah's. "It means a lot for you to do this." He looked from Jonah and then back to Cesca. "I suppose I had better give your daughter back now?" He laughed before walking with them into the front room. "Maya, look who's here."

Maya turned her head and as she saw Cesca and Jonah a smile spread across her face, she jumped from the floor, ran to them and jumped into her Dad's arms. They laughed. She buried herself into them.

Marcus laughed. "I think someone's happy that you're home." He smiled at them. "No how about I sort us out some food."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Cesca sat flicking through the pages of bridal magazines. No they weren't doing the big white wedding again, but she still wanted some ideas. They had decided to wait until a couple of months after the baby was born. In her head Cesca thought 12 weeks, but then she had started to worry that the weight wouldn't come off like it had with Maya, and there was no way she was walking down the aisle looking like a whale. This was their time to show everyone how much they meant to each other. Along side that she wanted to photo's to be precious. They didn't have a single photo of their 'wedding day' and that was something both of them regretted. However that would change this time, and they would have their two children alongside them.

While she had been thinking Cesca's hands had absent mindedly wandered over her bump and were now resting on top. Her little boy was getting bigger and stronger every day, and his kicks showed that. Every so often he would land a good blow and she would double over. The first couple of times it had scared her and Jonah, however after a couple of check ups by the midwife everything was declared ok. Even Cesca had to admit that while the kicks had started to hurt, every time he kicked it meant that he was healthy. Cesca cupped her bump and got off the seat to look at it in the mirror. She couldn't help but pull her top off. It sounded ridiculous but she wanted to look at it through every stage and from every angle, she was determined to make the most of every minute of the bump. At first Jonah hadn't been able to understand it, she had been pregnant before with Maya. Cesca though hadn't been able to enjoy the bump then. There was one small and scratched mirror in the cell and she had hated the fact that the bump was growing. In her mind the longer the baby stayed inside the more time she was able to have with it. It had been completely different. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet her little boy this time, she just wanted to enjoy every moment of the build up.

Cesca stood in front of the mirror with one hand on top of her bump and another below it. She could never quite believe how beautifully circular it had been. She had tried to be careful with everything she was eating and it seemed to be paying off. While her bump was growing by the day, the rest of her body seem to be staying pretty much the same size. Ok there was a couple of pounds here and there. More than a couple on her chest, Jonah wasn't complaining about that one. Yet she felt comfortable in herself.

"Mummmyyyyyyyyy." Maya ran into the room and grabbed Cesca's legs. Cesca laughed and picked Maya up before she could knock her over.

"Good day at school chica?"

Maya nodded. Then she looked into the mirror on the wall. She looked from the mirror and then back to her mum. She struggled to get down before toddling into her room.

Cesca shook her head. That girl had the attention span of a goldfish just like her father. While Maya was out of the room Cesca had another sneaky peek at the bump. She found herself mersmerised by her belly button, where before it had been defined it not seems to have lost all shape and stretched tight with the rest of the skin. She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by Maya jumping onto the sofa next to her. Before Cesca could figure out what was going on there was a cold liquid on her stomach.

"Hold still Mumma." Maya was concentrating on getting the lines of finger paint just right on Cesca's stomach.

Just then Jonah walked in and burst out laughing at the scene. Cesca still looked shocked and Maya was getting almost as much paint on herself as on her Mum's bump. Cesca looked towards Jonah. "Was this your suggestion Mr Kirby?"

Jonah shook his head. "How dare you think such a thing!" He laughed before walking over and kissing her forehead. "However they were talking about imaginations at school…

Suddenly Maya leapt from the sofa. "Done." She stood back to admire her work. On Cesca's tummy was a slightly blurred but definitely recognisable face.

"It's lovely sweetheart, but why do I have a face on my tummy?" Cesca wanted to stand up to look in the mirror, but she was worried about smudging it.

Maya crossed her arms and looked at her. "You are silly Mummy. It's my brother of course. I want him to look like that."

Cesca looked at Jonah before they both laughed. Jonah sat on the sofa and pulled Maya onto his lap. They curled up together and talked about how they would decorate the nursery and what the babies favourite colour would be? Eventually Maya fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Cesca's tummy. Cesca looked from her, to her husband and then her bump. Times like these made her feel lucky.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Cesca tried to open her eyes, however Jonah's hands were still tightly over them. "I seem to remember mentioning several hundred times how much I hate surprises Mr Kirby." Cesca tried to cross her arms and pout…before realising that it would make no difference to Jonah because he was standing behind her.

Jonah laughed behind her. "Mmm…you may have mentioned it once or twice. However this is not a surprise. I can't let you see the way, or I would have to kill you."

Cesca tried not to smile, she didn't want him to think that this was forgotten, but she couldn't help a small one sneaking from the corners of her mouth. Finally Jonah gently stopped her and removed his hands from her eyes. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Surprise."

It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did she saw the house. She was stood in front of a simple semi-detached house. She looked around and recognised the sit of new build houses a couple of miles from her flat. She turned towards Jonah. "I don't get it."

Jonah winked as he pulled the keys to the house from his pocket. "I booked us a little viewing…"

"But how could we ever…"

"Ces…lets just have a look first babe."

She nodded and together they walked into the house.

…

The house was simple but smart. It was a new build so everything was a fresh canvas, yet the decorating was warm enough that you could live there straight away. Cesca couldn't stop her mind from racing away with ideas for the house. The tv would go by the window and they could have glass shelves with their favourite photos. The bedrooms were good sizes and again had so many possibilities. While they were looking around the smaller bedroom Cesca finally gave into her emotions and the tears began to roll around her face.

"I don't get it Ces…don't you like it?" Jonah walked towards her and rubbed her arms before gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

She stifled a laugh. "I love it…I just…we could never afford this. I haven't been working as much…I'm sorry." They had talked about work and money so many times, it didn't matter how many time Jonah told her that her cutting down on hours wasn't a problem because they would manage. It was still a horrible feeling. She had gone from an independent woman holding down a good job and being able to support herself to this…she felt worthless. Then she would feel guilty because she wouldn't give up the family she had for all the money in the world.

"I've been looking into our finances…your flat is only worth a little more than this house Ces. The location and size means that we could stretch the mortgage through. We could do this Ces. Both the kids could have their own rooms…and we could have a home…"

Through her tears Cesca nodded. "Well when you put it like that Mr Kirby…what are you waiting for?" She stretched up and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her tighter and gently spun her before returning her kiss.

"Did I ever mention that I love you?" He asked the question before kissing her again.

"Mmm…you may have mentioned it once or twice…" Cesca laughed. "So what's the next step?" The realisation that this was possible had ignited something in Cesca, it almost felt that a new house meant a new start…they could finally leave the past two years behind them.

Jonah looked towards her rather sheepishly. "Well…there are two viewings booked for the flat in the next two days…and I have registered our interest on one of the new builds…sorry."

"Why are you apologising…this is amazing…you're amazing." She reached up to cup his head in her hands, this time when she kissed him they seemed to melt together…as if they had always belonged.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cesca grumbled as she rolled over in bed again. She could feel the baby moving around as her body stretched to accommodate it. She shouldn't have really been surprised. She had finally reached the thirty week mark…and that meant the baby was about to start growing fast. However all this stretching and moving was making sleeping nearly impossible, with that and having to pack up the flat and explain to Maya that they were moving Cesca had found the past week more than slightly stressful. The offer on the house had been accepted and they had been given the go ahead to move in two weeks from now. Everything was going great, except that Cesca would be moving house with a three year old and while 32 weeks pregnant…not always the best plan. Thankfully Marcus had offered to have Maya for a bit while the main stuff was put in. They all knew that Maya would be desperate to help with everything…and they couldn't afford to replace any more breakages.

"Jonah…" Cesca tried to roll onto her side to wake him up. Gone where the days that she could just climb on top of him and kiss his back until he woke up, she would be worried about suffocating him if she tried that at the minute.

"Mmmmmm." Jonah had both of his hands wrapped around his pillow. The duvet was rolled down so Cesca could see the smooth skin of his back leading down towards his boxers. She couldn't resist so she heaved herself us and began kissing from his neck. She worked her way down his spine to the top of his boxers. She could feel Jonah start to tremble under her kisses. She gently took a hold of his boxers before quickly pulling them up. The shock of the movement caused Jonah not only to wake up, but to jump out of bed. Cesca burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"Surprise." She pushed against the head board and started massaging her swollen tummy.

Jonah looked at her through annoyed eyes. "Any particular reason for that?" Cesca nodded. "Your son had kept me awake all night by moving around and stretching out. I thought that the least you could do would be to keep me company for a bit…but no. You go straight to sleep, and then you sleep like a baby all night." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Reason enough?"

Jonah giggled before climbing back on to the bed. "When you put it like that, it seems that I might have got away lightly." He kissed Cesca gently on the lips before rolling up her nightshirt. He placed gentle kisses on the bump before giving it a stern look. "Now listen little boy. Mummy is a very busy lady and has lots to do. I know that you have lots of growing and moving to do, but can you please do it during the day…Mummy needs her sleep." He gently kissed the bump again before whispering. "Love you." Then he rolled back to look at Cesca. "Ok?"

Cesca giggled…"Well it would have been fine…it he could make out words, but the doctor says until 36 weeks babies can only make out rhythms…"

Jonah rolled his eyes. Trust Cesca to know the exact dates for everything. "Well we will just have to make sure you have a relaxing evening, with a warm bath and early night."

Cesca nodded. "You should go and get Maya up. She needs to be on time as the nursery are going on a trip to the swimming pool."

Jonah looked at her. "Maya's going swimming…" He nodded before laughing. "I would not like to be in the nursery workers shoes this morning."

Cesca looked at him and grinned. "Funny that, since it's your day off I told them you would be quite happy to go with them…"

Jonah looked at her and groaned…it was going to be a long day.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Come on Maya, everyone else will be wearing their swimming things under their clothes, it makes it much easier." Jonah held the little pink swimming costume up.

Maya crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't want to wear that, all the boys have pants…why can't I have pants?"

Jonah sighed, how had he managed to end up with this explanation. "Maya I've already told you, little boys and little girls are different. Boys wear pants for swimming and girls wear costumes. Like little girls can wear dresses, but little boys can't."

"Why not though…why can't I wear pants?"

Jonah looked at his watch. "Do you want to go swimming or not?"

Maya sighed and nodded before letting Jonah slip her into the swimming costume, she looked down. "I don't like pink anymore."

Jonah looked around Maya's room, there were occasional splashes of purple, but apart from that everything was pink. "Well that's ok, soon we'll be in the new house and you can choose what colours to have your room."

Maya looked around. "But I like this room Daddy…why can't I have this room? This is my room…" She looked up at him. Cesca and Jonah still hadn't managed to fully explain the concept of houses to Maya.

"You just said that you don't like pink anymore…I thought you would love to have a new bedroom and have it different colours."

Maya looked around again before pulling a face that seemed to be her concentrating. "Can it be whatever colours I want?"

Jonah smiled. "Yes…but only if you hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to be late." Of course Jonah would have loved to have been late, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have minded being sick for the day if it had meant not having to go swimming with Maya's playgroup. There was no going back now though.

…

After the initial fuss Maya hadn't stopped talking about swimming for the entire journey to the playgroup. After a quick register and re-cap of the swimming pool rules they were ready to go. Jonah had Maya and two other children in his car. He did notice that Maya didn't seem to mind her pink swimming costume so much when she was showing it off to her friends. After parking the car and meeting the rest of the group they were finally able to pay before splitting into boys and girls. Something that was easier said then done when it came to Maya.

"I want to go with you Daddy." Jonah could see Maya's bottom lip wobbling and she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"I know sweetie, but you can't. Boys and girls have to go to different rooms." Jonah tried to wriggle his hand free, but Maya's tiny fingers were gripping tight.

"Maisie says it's just a big bathroom with a big shower…" Maya looked up at her Dad.

"Well Maisie is right, and boys and girls have to have different showers." Jonah looked at the playschool leaders apologetically.

"You and Mummy have showers at the same time though…" There was an awkward silence. Jonah wanted to laugh at the looks on some of the older women's faces. He didn't though and after a bit more persuading Maya went with the women and he went into the changing room with the rest of the boys.

…

Jonah slipped into the pool and turned around to face Maya. She was standing on the side looking uncertain about the water. She had been swimming quite a bit, yet everytime seemed to be like her first. Jonah reached his hands out to her. "Come on poppet."

Maya gingerly sat down on the edge of the water dangling her feet in. She slowly pushed herself into the pool. The shallow end in the smaller pool was the right depth that she could stand up on her own. Eventually she settled into the water and was able to have a good time. After all the build up and problems before the swimming pool everything went well and though he hated to admit it, Jonah enjoyed himself. He even managed to pick up a leaflet on baby swimming lessons, as well as the class timetable that Maya could join. They finished and got changed, even as they left Jonah caught the women still whispering and pointing, they were no doubt still talking about the showers he and Cesca shared…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jonah pulled up at the new house. He had been able to take a half day and decided that he would put it to good use. He was spending as much time as he could decorating and sorting. At least that way he could try and make the move less stressful for Cesca. Of course they had decided the colours between them. He was well aware that his life would be made very difficult if she hadn't been give charge of those decisions.

Looking around he was quite happy with his progress. He had just about finished the living room. There was one wall that they wanted papering, but Cesca was still trying to decide on the paper. Jonah wasn't too fussed, he hated papering and the longer her could leave it was the better in his opinion. The kitchen was pretty much done. They still had to chose some final pieces but nothing essential. Their room was finished and he was happy with it. The striking wall paper on the back wall combined nicely with the gentle colours and striking furniture. Much like Cesca he saw the room as being bold but sophisticated. Maya's room was pink pink and more pink. Her not liking pink had lasted all of an afternoon and when they were choosing paint she had picked the sickliest candy pink you could imagine. In order to tone it down they had persuaded her to have two walls cream and have patterns breaking up the pink. She had a new pink cabin bed with a slide coming down that was the best thing ever in her opinion.

The hardest room for both of them had been the nursery. They knew it was a boy but neither of them wanted blue. In the end they had gone for yellow and a Winnie the Pooh theme. There were gentle cream throws around the room and everything was already set up. Doing the room had been amazing in some ways, however it had also meant that they had been reminded again of the baby they had lost. They both knew that while their little boy arriving would be special. There would also be the delivery of the baby they had lost, and that was going to be heartbreaking. Jonah was finding it really hard that there was nothing he could do for Cesca. Not matter how hard this was for him, it was a hundred times worse for her. The baby was still inside her and she knew the time was coming that she would have to finally say goodbye.

Jonah finished up in the house and locked up before leaving. It was amazing to think that not long from now they would be able to call it home, and after that they would be bringing their baby boy home.

…

Cesca gently rubbed her stomach. They baby had been moving all day and she was desperate for him to stop just for a bit. She was exhausted. In the pre-natal classes they had taught them ways in which to rub the bump that should stimulate the baby, and others that should relax them and hopefully help them to fall asleep. She was finishing dinner and listening to Maya who was chattering away to herself in the front room. The front door opened and Jonah walked in. He smiled at her before gently kissing her. She turned away from the spag boll and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jonah smiled and kissed her again. "It's nearly finished babe…it's nearly our home."

Cesca smiled. "Mmm…it's getting so close now." The baby kicked just as she finished the sentence. Seemingly to remind them both that he was still there and to stop focusing on the house. They both laughed. Jonah kissed her again before walking to get the table things out.

"Dadddyyyyyyyyyy…" Maya ran out of the front room and into her Dad's arms. He laughed and picked her up.

"Hello pumpkin." Maya put her hands on her hips.

"Pumpkins are orange and round…I'm not a pumpkin." Jonah laughed.

"There's no getting anything passed you anymore hey sweetie." He put her down before finishing the table. Cesca finished the dinner before serving it onto the plates. They all sat around the table and talked about what they could have in the new house. Jonah was looking forward to having his own CD rack. He was fed up of having to share with Cesca's pansy music as he liked to call it. Cesca was looking forward to having her own heated towel rail, that way her towel wouldn't always smell of boys.

Maya didn't want much, apart from a pony, and a dog, and a swimming pool, and a tree house. Jonah had pointed out that a tree house would be difficult…since they didn't have a tree. They all ate and laughed as they talked about all the possibilities that lay in front of them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Moving day for the Kirby's had arrived. Everything was boxed and they were waiting for the delivery van. Marcus was having Maya as neither Cesca or Jonah thought that moving boxes and Maya would go together very well. They had taken her round this morning and she was chattering away about her new room, and how the baby was being delivered soon and she would finally have someone to play with. Neither Cesca or Jonah had the heart to tell her how much sleeping her little brother would be doing for the first months. However she was excited about him coming, and that in itself was great. They had both worried about how she would do with a younger sibling coming into the house. Not all of the attention would be on her. Yet it seemed that she was looking forward to being a big sister.

"Jonah…what happens if the baby decides today is the day?" Cesca was stood in front of the window watching for the van. She was wearing leggings and a long maternity top. She had originally stated that she would never wear leggings, however at 36 weeks pregnant and moving house, any pre-arranged plans had flown out of the window. Comfort was the only thing on Cesca's mind.

Jonah laughed. "Then we will ask him to wait until at least the boxes have been moved."

Cesca pouted. "Funny…did you want to be there? As right now I could see a monkey as a better birthing partner."

Jonah tried not to smile and instead walked over to kiss her. She tried to wiggle but he had her tight. It didn't take long for Cesca to give in and melt into the kiss. They stayed there, making the most of each other. It was Cesca that finally pulled away. "It seems strange that he'll be here soon…"

Jonah nodded. "Everything will change." He looked at Cesca, he could see that something was worrying her. He had first noticed a couple of days ago. "What's wrong Ces? I know that something's bothering you."

She looked at him with the tears pricking her eyes. Sometimes she wished that he didn't know he quite so well. Maybe then he wouldn't be able to read her emotions quite so easily. "I've never done this before Jonah…I've never looked after a small baby…what if I'm no good."

Jonah understood. He had done everything with Maya while Cesca was in prison, the night feeds, the toxic nappies. The tears when she was hurt or ill. "You are going to be amazing…you are such a natural with kids. Why would you think that would be different with your own baby?"

Cesca shrugged. "You managed it all on your own last time Jonah…I couldn't do that, I know that I couldn't….I'm so scared that I'm going to screw this up…that he's not going to want me."

Jonah gently took hold of Cesca's arms. "You are his Mum…you hadn't seen Maya for two years, yet she knew you were here Mum by the end of the evening, she loves you more than anything. You are going to be part of our little boys life from the beginning. You'll hold him, put him to bed and love him. You'll kiss it better when he hurts himself, you'll embaress him over girls, but most of all whatever he does. You will love him…and at the end of the day. That's all that matters."

Cesca felt herself crying. She hadn't meant to, but the excess amount of hormones flying round her body didn't seem to give her much choice. "Lets do this…lets move, lets have our little boy and lets get married in front of everyone we love. God it sounds cheesey…but I am so ready to do some happy things." She smiled before wiping away the tears.

Jonah nodded. "That Mrs Kirby, sounds like the best plan I've heard in a while." He looked out of the window. "Aah. Right on cue." Cesca followed his gaze and saw the moving van pulling up opposite there house.

She looked towards him and smiled. "Bring it on."

…

Cesca sat on the bed in Maya's room. She was surrounded by half full boxes as she tried to find places for everything. All the stuff had been delivered three days ago, yet only now where they starting to get everything unpacked. Maya wasn't bothered. While her room wasn't ready it meant that she got to stay with her Mum and Dad in their bed. This was fine for her, but not for Cesca. She was uncomfortable and hot…it was bad enough with Jonah in the bed, having Maya as well made in unbearable.

"Mummmmaaaaaa!" Maya ran into the room holding her favourite mug. It was a pale blue with the outline of Winnie The Pooh on. "This is mine too." She held out the mug for Cesca to take.

"I know that's yours sweetie, but you know that mugs belong in the kitchen don't you." Cesca gently stroked Maya's hair. "How about you go and put it back in there carefully?"

Maya looked at her mug and then shook her head before pulling a face. "Maya's things go in Maya's room." She nodded before putting the mug onto the bed and running off in the opposite direction. No doubt to find her Winnie The Pooh cutlery to go with the mug.

Cesca put her head into her hands. It was all very well Jonah deciding that it would do Maya good to help them unpack, but where was he? While Jonah was at work Cesca had Maya running around as well as pile of boxes to unpack. So much for taking it easy. She winced as a strong kick came through her stomach. "You said it boy." She rubbed the spot where the kick had come willing him to calm down again. The last thing she needed was an active baby to top it all off.

"Mummaaaaaa." As Cesca had predicted Maya came running into her room with the cutlery clutched in her hands. Cesca couldn't help but think it was about time for Jonah to fit the child locks in the kitchen before Maya filled her room with kitchen ware.

"Maya I told you. This belongs in the kitchen." She stood up from the bed with a struggle and picked up the mug before walking back through to the kitchen with it. She made sure to put it on a shelf where Maya couldn't reach.

"Meanie…" Maya stamped her foot as she said the words. She threw the cutlery on the floor and stropped off towards the living room.

Cesca looked down at the cutlery and sighed. She tried bending to reach it and very quickly realised that there was no point and it would have to stay on the floor until Jonah came home from work. She decided to leave Maya for the minute and un pack the final boxes in the kitchen. When she had finished she walked through to the living room where Maya was sat on one of the sofas with her arms crossed and staring at a blank TV screen. Cesca tried not to laugh at the site. Most of the time Maya was good as gold, but when she had her strops they were teenager worthy.

"We need to talk Maya." She sat on the sofa next to her and turned so she was facing her.

"No." Maya sat there looking straight ahead. The only movement was her pushing her bottom lip further out in her pout.

"Yes Maya. You need to apologise to Mumma." Cesca reached over and gently took Maya's arms so she could slowly pull her round to face her. Maya tried to struggle but then gave up. She looked up at Cesca and her lip quivered before she burst into tears.

Cesca scooped her up and pulled her onto her lap so she was resting on her bump. "Come on sweetie, there's no need to cry."

Maya sobbed and brushed her eye. "Mumma cross…baby cross?" Through the sobs she asked the question.

Cesca shook her head. "Not cross sweetie. I'm just tired. How about we make this fun and sort out your things together?"

Maya looked at her and nodded. Then she looked down at Cesca's swollen tummy? "Will the baby help?"

Cesca was starting to realise what the problem was. "No Maya. Just you and me. Would you like that?"

Suddenly the tears were going and Maya was beaming. They both got off the sofa and Cesca managed to pick Maya up and carry her back to her room so they could have some time together.


End file.
